One Way or Another
by ctanonymous
Summary: Alexel's always looked at him, and he's always looked at her, but neither of them knew that. Add a bit of roadblocks such as her sister Jedi, hesitation, Decepticons, energy sources, and hey, you get unrequited love during battle. Optimus/OC. On hiatus.
1. Once Again, Helpless

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any part of Transformers, only my original characters, Jedi (_Jed-Aye)_ and Alexel (_Uh-Leck-Sel)_. (:

Note: This story takes place between the first and second movie, and I've added my own characters in it. So here, is when they've just defeated Megatron. I think. Maybe. I might write according to the movies, or I might make up my own stuff. But as if I'm not already doing that, right? :D

Warning: MIGHT contain some spoilers to the second Transformers movie, Revenge of the Fallen. Btw that was a hecka awesome movie. ;D

* * *

One Way or Another

Chapter 1: Once Again, Helpless

"Autobots! Quickly! Gather up, we have to have a meeting, immediately!" the great leader of the righteous group shouted. Fear and frustration was apparent in his commanding voice. The big, metallic robots quickly surrounded the red and blue robot, all wondering what the matter was. Their leader almost never sounded so irritated.

"What is it, Optimus?" Ratchet asked. The yellow Autobot's face held a worried and antsy expression. He sensed that something was wrong.

The Autobot leader hesitated for a moment, then sighed. "I can...feel something. Something very, very wrong. I've never sensed anything like this before. It's...it's like, chaos is about to bestow upon us, upon this planet. But I don't see what will cause that. I mean, we've already defeated Megatron, is that correct? If he is already dead and buried a few thousand feet under the ocean, then how...how can he come back? What more can come to fight us? I don't understand..." Optimus shuddered in concern.

Everyone was silent. Then one spoke up.

"Then what should we do, Optimus?" Jedi, a metallic blue robot, asked while gazing at the leader. Obviously, she had a 'thing' for him.

"I...don't know..." Optimus whispered.

"Well, obviously, he wouldn't know, Jedi!" a clear, high, innocent voice said. It was Alexel, Jedi's sister, who was a cool, silver and gray Autobot. She was a timid, quiet type of girl. She also liked Optimus, but she just couldn't admit it to anyone, including herself, since she knew that her sister liked him, too. Each day was torture to her, having to look at her sister flirt with the great leader all the time. And, she had to admit, Optimus did give Jedi more attention than others, and that certainly wasn't very pleasant to her at all.

_Yeah...Stop flirting with him..._Alexel thought bitterly. _Stop making him only notice you...He's not all yours..._

Jedi glared at her.

"Oh, be quiet, Alexel. How wouldn't he know? I mean, he _is _the great Optimus Prime, after all! He's the great leader of the Autobots! Why wouldn't he know what to do at awful situations like this?" she whined in her perky, high-pitched voice.

The younger robot did nothing but be quiet and stare at her sister. "...what would you do at times like this, huh? He has a life too! So why don't you shut up and let him be? Let him think in peace and quiet, without you drooling all over him and whining all the time!"

Optimus groaned. "Please, you two. Please be quiet...things aren't getting better without you two quarreling over unnecessary issues right now..." He had never felt so useless before...Never, in his life, had he been more disappointed and upset at himself. Even when he was insulted by Megatron, even when he'd almost die in battle. Even when others disagreed with him. But right now, he wanted to dig a hole and hide in there, hiding his pitiful face from everyone else.

_Especially Alexel..._he thought. _Oh, Primus. How pitiful I must look right now in front of her. She must think I'm a weakling...a dependent and useless leader..._He glared at the floor at that thought. Alexel...he had always been attracted to her, the way she looked so petite, the way she spoke with an adorable tone, the way she'd pout when she was irritated or didn't feel well, when she'd laugh lightly when something was funny to her...He had always paid attention to those features of hers. And right now, looking like a foolish and bad leader wasn't making him feel like he was fit for her.

The sisters finally quieted down and said nothing.

The leader faced the group of Autobots again. "Autobots, I am ashamed to say that my mind is completely blank right now, and right now, all I can say that we do is continue to protect Earth and our fellow humans...it's all we can hope to accomplish right now. We'll just have to wait and see what will happen...for now." His mind lingered on Alexel as he said this. His mind focused on his image then...would she like him?

Ratchet spoke up again. "When they attack...if they really do attack, if they're really coming back, then...all we can do is what? Protect the humans? With our soldiers, there isn't really any hope, Optimus. We've seen their army before. Decepticons have been gathering together and planning their attacks for many, many years. Just us fighting them is far from enough. Surely there must be some power source...some energy source, like another Allspark. You've been alive for so long...have you heard of anything like so?"

"Yes, Optimus, surely there must be something that might aid us? Your ancestors...do you think they left any clues...or last words, maybe, telling us about such a thing?" asked Ironhide.

Optimus shook his head solemnly. "I don't know...If they did, then I can't exactly remember...I must look over their documents and other things they've left us to be sure. For now, there are limited things that we can do."

The Autobots nodded slowly. reflected fear and determination...determination to defeat the wretched Decepticons once and for all...determination to finally get rid of the Decepticons.

Everyone's eyes

"Permission to speak, sir?" Bumblebee finally spoke and asked, eager to speak more and show off his new voice box that Ratchet had found at this shack, and installed for him. He didn't need to use the radio to interact with people and others anymore. He could finally speak again!

Optimus turned around to look at the yellow and black small robot and nodded. "Permission granted, fellow. What is it?"

"If we're going to investigate this...energy source, then are we going to ask Sam for help?"

"Perhaps so. It would probably be the wisest choice of all, since he is the one who has helped us all the most during the last battle with the Decepticons. Surely he must be able to help us somehow again this time."

"So...all we can do now is protect Earth from any danger...right?" Jedi asked. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Duh! Smart one! Didn't you hear Op say that? Gosh, man!" Jazz said. Optimus chuckled.

"Yes, Jedi. That is correct," he said.

"Oh...haha." Jedi giggled lightly. "Of course, I'm so stupid..." Optimus chuckled again.

Optimus shook his head and said, "No...that's not true, silly. No one is stupid. Everyone has their intelligence, their capabily and smart points. You are no different," he said while patting her on the back a few times.

Alexel mentally glared at her sister in jealousy. _What the hell, Jedi? _she thought. _Why are you getting so close to him? He's not yours..._

"Argh!" she screamed. All of the Autobots simply stared at her, puzzled.

"Alex? Is something wrong? What's the matter?" Optimus asked softly. She shook her head and said nothing as her eyes filled with tears. All of the other Autobots were concerned.

"Al? What's wrong? Tell me," Bumblebee said, his eyes full of worry and anxiety. He walked closer to Alexel and put a hand on hers. Seeing this, all of the other Autobots sighed and giggled at the two, smiling and chuckling to themselves. Even though they weren't a couple. But everyone - except Alexel - knew that Bumblebee liked her, or at least was unusually caring towards her...and protective of her like her...boyfriend.

"Nothing...nothing's wrong. I'm alright, don't worry," Alexel said, wiping away her tears. She stomped back into her own room. Everyone stared at her door in surprise.

"...what...was that?" Jazz asked.

Everyone but Optimus and Jedi said, "I...have no idea..."

"Alright, now, I suppose this meeting is over. Everyone, you may return to where you wish." And everyone scurried away, leaving only Optimus in the room.

* * *

_I wonder what the matter is with Alexel..._Optimus thought to himself. _I've never seen her so upset before...and for no obvious reason, too..._

He strolled over to Alexel's door and lingered there, wondering if he should go in or not. Finally, he decided to knock.

-Knock, knock-

Silence.

-Knock, knock, knock-

Silence.

-Knock, knock, knock, knock-

Still, no one answered.

He was getting worried now.

"Alexel? Are you there? Are you alright?" he asked.

No one replied.

"Alex? May I come in?"

Again, no answer.

Optimus was really worried now. He reached a hand out to the doorknob, and slowly turned it. It wasn't locked, so he went ahead and opened the door.

* * *

And he went inside, his blue orbs scanning the large room for that familiar metallic gray and silver robot. After seconds of searching, he spotted her on the bed, sprawled out, sleeping tenderly and peacefully. He quietly walked closer to her, careful not to disturb her deep slumber.

Alexel breathed evenly, slowly, and quietly, her chest rising and falling slowly with each breath. He was awed. She looked so beautiful when she slept.

_Like a fair maiden. _he thought. _Like a lovely goddess._

Optimus reached out a hand and rested his palm on her cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb.

_I wonder if I can...kiss her..._

He shifted so that his body was hovered over hers, and his face was just a couple of inches above hers...He almost had the impulse to just jerk his head down and plant his metal lips on hers...to taste her, to feel her.

But he realized something and jerked his body back up, standing away from her peacefully sleeping body.

_Why do I have the impulse to do something like that? Why? I mean, she _is _a fellow comrade, but...should comrades do that...? Oh, no...I mustn't have any inappropriate thoughts...Not in a time like this._

He waved away the 'inappropriate' thought, and rushed out of Alexel's room immediately, cursing himself for having such unnecessary thoughts.

Meanwhile, in Alexel's room, the oblivious robot woke up...and looked around the room, somehow feeling all her anger and frustration disappear...somehow feeling at peace and quiet...as if she was blessed...

* * *

How was it? :D

Please leave a review. (:


	2. Disappointment and Broken Hearts

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any part of Transformers, only my original characters, Jedi (_Jed-Aye)_ and Alexel (_Uh-Leck-Sel)_. (:

Note: This story takes place between the first and second movie, and I've added my own characters in it. So here, is when they've just defeated Megatron. I think. Maybe.

Warning: MIGHT contain some spoilers to the second Transformers movie, Revenge of the Fallen. Btw that was a hecka awesome movie. ;D

* * *

Short humor scene­—

ctanonymous: Well, here's the second chappie! (: I'm so proud of myself. Haha, I'm not procrastinating with my fanfics! xD Yay~Maybe. Kind of. I think. Ehem, anyways...

Optimus: Pardon me...but why do you portray me as such a weak Autobot in this story?

ctanonymous: (Dead silent) Because...I'm...the author! :D Ah...ha...ha...(Dead silent)...Let's just get on with the story, mmkayy? ^^"' (Sweats nonstop)

Optimus: ...Okay...(Looks at ctanonymous like she's some kind of I'm a I'm-an-alien-ish-human-from-outer-space-and-I-don't-know-how-to-give-people-or-robots-an-explanation-that-makes-sense-and-I'm-crazy-and-weird-and-idiotic type of person)

ctanonymous: ...

* * *

Okay, that was stupid bullcrap, but here's the story! [:

One Way or Another

Chapter 2: Disappointment and Broken Hearts

Alexel stared blankly at the cloudless blue skies. She spread her hands out above her body, feeling the soft, calm wind rush through her metal fingers. She relaxed her entire body, closing her eyes, shutting out everything but darkness from her vision. She tilted her head back, then slowly opened her optics, feeling peaceful and blissful.

_Oh my god..._she thought. _When will this ever end? When will Jedi finally know when to stop?_

Her hands unknowingly clenched as she remembered her hate and jealousy for her sister. But then she realized something.

_Wait...should I even be thinking this way? I mean, should I I even be having these thoughts? At this time? When the Decepticons are capable to attack again? Like Optimus always tells us to focus on the serious things..._

She shook her head ferociously, trying to empty her mind of unnecessary thoughts and negative feelings...Optimus was right...Earth's safety was exactly what she just needed to focus on. That was the most important thing right now. Nothing else - especially her personal feelings - were that important to be thought about right now. She had to take part in protecting Earth, that was her mission.

Absolutely nothing else.

-Sigh-

She stared at the beautiful blue skies again.

_If only he knew, _she thought, _Then maybe I wouldn't be in so much pain._

"Alex!" a frantic and excited voice shouted to her. Alexel turned around, her clear blue optics scanning the fields for the owner of the voice.

"Bee? What is it?" she asked, wondering why he sounded so hyper, so energetic.

"Alex! Come quick!" the yellow and black bot exclaimed. "Sam's back!"

Alexel gaped. Then smiled brightly. "Seriously?! Oh, yay! Let's go back!" she cheered. She had never been so happy and glad since they went left to go live their own lives.

"Well, then get into vehicle form!" the Camaro said excitedly. "I'll race you!"

"Okay!" The silver Autobot quickly transformed into a silver Porshe Carrera GT. And the two young ones sped off side by side in the direction of Autobot headquarters, both ecstatic as ever.

* * *

The two bots barged into the doors, eager as ever to see their favorite people in the world. Well, some of their favorite people in the world.

"Where are they?!" Alexel exclaimed, breathing heavily and quickly due to the running and racing. She froze when she reached the hangar in the headquarters; everyone was staring at her.

She felt embarrassed at once and mentally slapped herself for being so aggressive.

"Where's...Sam and Mikaela?" she asked, not daring to look at anyone's eyes.

"They are both in their rooms unpacking and resting...they've had quite a trip from their home all the way to here," explained Ratchet.

"Oh...so I can't see them yet, huh?" Alexel immediately felt disappointed. Her shoulders slumped and her optics focused on the ground, making her look like a lost, abandoned puppy. All of the Autobots instantly felt guilty.

"It's okay, Alex. I assure you, tomorrow morning, you can be the first one to greet them. They were delighted when they came...very ecstatic and eager to see you too, but I told them to go to rest because they looked so tired and worn out. I'm sorry, if you're mad at me for not letting you see them," said Optimus. He looked sorry and apologetic. Alexel couldn't help but cheer up a little since he looked so sorry. And on top of that, she really liked him.

"It's fine, Optimus. I'll just be a good girl and wait patiently until tomorrow morning." She sighed.

"Alex, why don't you stop whining and stuff? I mean, seriously!" an irritating and annoying, high voice suddenly chirped.

_God_. _It's Jedi again._

Alexel felt her fists clench again. She quickly unclenched them before anyone took notice, but unknown to her, Optimus had already seen her hands.

_Why, _he thought, _would she do that? Is she mad at something? Jedi? But why?_

"God, will you shut up, Jedi?" Alex snapped. "I'm not whining."

The metallic blue robot hissed, "Yes you are, brat. Because you didn't make it in time to see Sam and Mikaela. I, on the other hand, was a good girl and waited here all along instead of going out on a date with little Bumblebee here."

Optimus took notice to that statement. He said nothing, but he shifted his weight uneasily on his feet and moved uncomfortably. He didn't like it when people talked about Alexel and Bee together—it irritated him.

"Shut the hell up, Jedi!" an enraged Alexel snapped again. Everyone became still and silent as mice. They've never seen Alexel this angry—even at battle, she'd always seem scared and calm...definitely not angry.

"No, you shut up, Alex!" an annoyed Jedi shot back. She wrapped her arms around Optimus's right arm and glared at Alexel. "Optimus~" she cooed. "Can you tell this dear sister of mine to shut her annoying mouth up? She's really getting on my nerves with her whining and childness." Optimus didn't do anything...just pondered at whether or not to do what Jedi asked of him.

"Both of you..." he began. "I really think that you should confront each other about your dislikes toward each other...Talk it out peacefully, please." Truthfully, he wanted to side with Alexel. After all, she is the one he had feelings for, not Jedi, even though he understood that Jedi liked him too. But he just liked Alexel, not her sister.

Alexel was about to explode with rage just then. Her sister seriously pissed her off _so _much...to the point that she hated her and wanted her to disappear.

"What the hell did I ever do to you, Jedi?!" she screamed, tears threatening to burst out of her clear blue orbs. Seeing this, Bumblebee walked up to her and took her hand in his. He looked at her in sympathy. He knew how it felt like to be treated badly—he's had it done to him before, by Decepticons when they picked on him.

"Don't be sad, Al..." the yellow and black robot crooned. It hurt him to see his dreammate so sad and upset. "Let's go for a ride outside." When she didn't respond, he pulled her and made her follow him outside of the headquarters, leaving only Optimus, Jedi, Ironhide, Jazz, and Ratchet in the hangar. They looked at each other.

"I feel kinda bad for her," Jazz said, earning a glare from Jedi. "I mean, she didn't really do anything wrong, Jed. Why are ya hatin' on her so much?"

"Yeah...I think you should cut her some slack, Jed. She is your sister after all..." Ratchet said.

"And your comrade, too," Ironhide added.

Jedi grew angry at that.

_Why is everyone defending her so much? I mean, what's so good about that weakling, that quiet, pitiful little mouse?_

She clenched her fists. "Fine! I'm sorry, then! I'm _so _sorry that she's so dependent and whiny all the time, okay?" She scowled and ran out of the room. Optimus sighed.

"Perhaps I should follow her. She is another one of our comrades, too, after all. Please don't be too harsh on her." With that, he turned and headed in the direction of where Jedi headed.

* * *

"Did you hear something?" Mikaela asked curiously. She was sprawled out on Sam's comfy, soft bed, painting her fingernails. She was just finished painting a white, elegant streak on a black colored nail when she asked the question. "I thought I heard...shouting."

Sam, who was also on the bed, shrugged and glanced at her. "I dunno, maybe they're playin' around or something. Forget it. Hey, by the way, your nail polish really smells weird. Seriously..." He shook his head in disbelief and wrinkled his nose. "I don't get why girls like these things..."

Mikaela simply swatted him on the side of his head with her free hand. He winced in pain, and returned to reading his comic books.

* * *

Jedi sat on a large boulder in the middle of the field, watching the little daisies in the ground tilt over slightly whenever the wind blew at them. She watched the grass sway slowly each time the wind blew. She threw her head back, closed her eyes, and enjoyed the cool, soothing spring breeze. There were so many luxurious components in the human world.

_Better than Cybertron, _she thought angrily, _there was nothing but war and violence and fighting there. And no one even cares about me. Hell, no one even pays attention to my existence._

She was dozing off when she was brought back to Earth by the sound of footsteps. She snapped her head around, expecting it to be a Decepticon, and found no one other than Optimus. She sighed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked flatly.

"I supposed you'd want a shoulder to cry on. I am a friend." He patted his right shoulder two times as he spoke. She cocked her head as if in deep thought, and nodded slowly. Then she returned to watching the effects of nature in the plains.

"Thanks," she said flatly. Optimus nodded.

"No problem."

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Life is so unfair."

"It is, Jedi," Optimus started, "because everyone chooses their life's direction."

Jedi shot him a confused look. He continued.

"Every sentient being has decisions in their lives, a choice of how to live, how to go on. And whether or not life is fair is simply a result of their choices. Every living being chooses whether or not their life is pleasant. You chose how you live, Jedi. And now you are experiencing the consequences of it." He gazed at the skies as he spoke.

She merely nodded, but actually did no thinking or reflecting in her mind. She still had the same thought: why was life so unfair?

"Optimus," she called softly, catching his attention.

"Yes?"

"Why don't we...bond?" Her simple and straightforward question shocked him. Bond? In human terms, that would be dating, or maybe even engaging. He said nothing, only stared at her.

"...Bond?" he managed to choke out.

"Mhm, bond," she said. "Well, I really like you...I mean, you're the best Autobot ever. You're handsome, righteous, caring, and intelligent. Everything a femme could ask for. Why wouldn't I like you?"

He continued to stare at her for a while, then shook his head a blinked as he realized how rude he must have been to stare at someone that long.

"Oh...Well, in that case, sure..." he replied, his mind thinking about whether or not that was the best decision. Jedi squealed in happiness and pecked his metal lips in delight.

_Alexel...But what about Alexel...? Would she feel bad?_

His spark seared with a burning sensation as he thought about his love, his irreplacable goddess. What would become of her? Would she feel pain too? As he is hurting?

_Wait...I doubt she would return my feelings anyways...she is probably with Bumblebee...Yes, Optimus. You are simply thinking too much. She doesn't even hold feelings for you! Might as well bond with Jedi...since you will be alone anyways..._

Tears burned in the back of his eyes, and Jedi squealing and jumping around himw was definitely not helping. He sighed and shook his head.

_Oh, dear...I hope I made the right decision..._

After all, Jedi was a comrade, and he didn't want to hurt her. He was a good leader...Right?

* * *

ctanonymous: Well, dears, that's it for now! (: (sighs) That took a long time...You see, family issues, fighting and stuff...

Bumblebee: (looks at ctanonymous affectionately, and awwsss) Awwww. Are you okay?

ctanonymous (dabs at eyes with sleeve) Yeah, I'm fine.

Optimus: It's okay, everything will be fine, ctanonymous. After all, you have done nothing wrong to cause that, so you should not be too affected by that issue.

ctanonymous: (eyes well up, looks at Optimus teary-eyed) Wahh...(sobs) I love you...you're so kind....

Optimus: (backs away with hands raised in front) Whoa, I only love Alexel. (looks around frantically) Oh dear. Good thing she wasn't here to hear that.

ctanonymous: (glares at Optimus) Whatever, so-in-love robot. I'm going to eat. I think I'm becoming anorexic.

All: (stares at ctanonymous weirdly) Ew.

ctanonymous: (looks at everyone innocently) What?

* * *

Until next time! ;D


	3. Devastation, Embarrassment

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any part of Transformers, only my original characters, Jedi (_Jed-Aye)_ and Alexel (_Uh-Leck-Sel)_. (:

Note: This story takes place between the first and second movie, and I've added my own characters in it. So here, is when they've just defeated Megatron. I think. Maybe.

Warning: MIGHT contain some spoilers to the second Transformers movie, Revenge of the Fallen. Btw that was a hecka awesome movie. ;D

* * *

ctanonymous: Hi darlings! (: It's muah again..MUAHAHAHAHAHA...ha...ha.

Jazz: Ay, why do you gotta do that?

ctanonymous: (blinks) Do what?

Jazz: Laugh.

ctanonymous: (looks at Jazz like he's stupid) What the hell? Are you stupid?

Jazz: (confused) Huh?

ctanonymous: It's SO obvious why I do that all the time. How could you not see it?!

Jazz: (gaping) Uh-Okay. Why though? Tell me, then, if I'm stupid.

ctanonymous: BECAUSE I'M WEIRD LIKE THAT, YOU STUPID FOOL!

Jazz: (eyes wide, shocked) Uh-

ctanonymous: NOW BE QUIET AND LEAVE ME AND MY WEIRDNESS ALONE! WAHH! (crouches down, hugs herself and sobs)

Jazz: (runs)

* * *

One Way or Another

Chapter 3: Devastation, Embarrassment

Jedi giggled at the thought of being bonded with Optimus. She clasped her hand tightly around Optimus's, loving the feeling of her fingers between his, and his between hers. They walked side by side into the control room, holding hands and Jedi smiling sweetly. But Optimus's face held a grave expression. He was not happy. Not happy like Jedi was. In fact, he felt ashamed; ashamed for not admitting his true inner feelings, for not telling the truth. And he was stuck with a wrong decision. One that he made himself.

"Oh my god," Jedi cooed. "Optimus, I love you so much. Haha."

Optimus forced a small smile upon his lips. "Thank you, Jedi. You're so kind."

The blue robot giggled lightly again and lead him to walk to where the rest of the Autobots were standing. Including Alexel. Optimus averted his gaze to the ground as he walked closer and closer to them. He didn't want to face her. He didn't want to show his face to his beloved, but he was overjoyed that she seemed alright now, and had recovered from the fight with her sister.

"Hi!" Jedi said excitedly. Everyone turned around and looked at them and smiled wickedly. Well, everyone except Alexel, that is.

"Oohh~" everyone crooned. "Looks like we have a newly bonded couple here! Haha, aww, now ain't that the sweetest thing ever?"

Jedi giggled again. Optimus looked flabbergasted and said nothing.

"Haha, just kidding, Op. But really, everyone is happy for you, even though we're sooo jealous that you're the first one to bond out of us all." Ratchet smiled endearingly and patted Optimus's shoulder.

"Yeah, sir. Congratulations," said Ironhide. This had to be the first time that he'd said anything similar to that. Amazing.

"Yup. Now you ain't gotta worry 'bout spending the rest of your life alone foreva'," joked Jazz.

Bumblebee showed a thumbs up to Optimus and his new mate. Optimus and Jedi chuckled at everyone's behavior.

On the other hand, though, Alexel was flaming. She was furious with her sister. She wanted to go somewhere where she didn't have to see them together, where she could just hide away and ignore everything that was going on in her miserable, crappy life.

_But I can't. How can Jedi do this to me?! That...imbecile! What the hell is she thinking? I like Optimus too! He's...mine._

She shook her head to drown out all the inappropriate thoughts, and stared at the new couple. Her optics flooded with tears threatening to fall at any moment. She fought back and tried her best to keep them back in.

"Congratulations," she said bitterly.

Jedi looked at her, then smiled menacingly. "Thanks, _dear sister_," she hissed, glaring at her with so much hatred, it felt as if someone was drilling a hole through her spark.

She smiled in response, then looked at Optimus. She reached out and held his hand, gazing directly into his blue optics. "I hope you're happy," she whispered, feeling each word cause her spark to wrench and twist in despair.

Optimus gazed back at her eyes lovingly, then nodded. "Thank you. I think I am," he whispered raspily. They continued to stare at each other. At that moment, they were the only ones; nothing seemed to be noticeable around them. All that mattered was them, and they had never felt so...desperate, or wanting before. They craved each other; wanted the other. But that feeling was broken and ruined.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" exclaimed Jedi sharply as she stood protectively in front of Optimus. "Back off, Alex! He's MINE!" she snarled, glaring numerous invisible daggers into her sister's eyes. She resembled a ferocious beast, hungry and savage, protecting its dear cubs. Except Optimus was her mate.

Alexel looked hurt for a moment, then stepped back. Her vision locked on the floor. "I know," she said softly, and turned and walked away from them; away from the lethal weapon that was killing her.

* * *

"Hey, Sam, let's go see everyone now," suggested Mikaela. Sam turned and looked at her quickly.

"Mhm, but can we stay a bit longer here?"

"To do what?"

Sam threw her a wicked grin, full of mischief. "This." He pounced on her and kissed her smoothly, tasting her, feeling her, wanting her. And they lay down on the bed, putting it to good use.

"Oh my god," gasped Mikaela as Sam's hands fumbled at her buttons. "You've gotten so much better at kissing." Sam grinned.

"Let's do this quickly. I'm sure people are missing us already." Mikaela giggled.

* * *

"Sir, the city is under attack! It seems that several bombs or missiles have been launched onto numerous buildings, and it's a mess out there! We need backup, immediately!" a soldier frantically reported to the troubled commander. He was drenched in warm, foul-smelling sweat. It was reasonable, though, if your city was being attacked by such destructive weapons, and all of the citizens were running around like little ants, screaming their asses off and thinking it was the end of the world.

The commander pondered for a moment, then turned and faced his soldier. "Who's attacking?"

The soldier furrowed his eyebrows, and said, "I know it's not exactly believable, but...Decepticons."

The commander looked incredulous, but regained his composure. "Contact the Autobots! Immediately! We can't do this on our own!"

The soldier nodded and ran away to send a message to the robots.

"God...Why?" the commander shook his head and whispered. "Why this again?"

* * *

"Autobots! Gather up!" the blue and red robot shouted. Every Autobot quickly assembled, wondering what the news were this time. Alexel literally dragged her own body to where everyone was, not wanting to face her sister and Optimus. But that was kind of impossible, since he _was _her leader, after all. And Jedi _was _her sister, after all. To hide from them was not possible. Simply impossible.

"What's crackin'?" asked Jazz.

"First, I need someone to go get Sam and Mikaela from their quarters. This meeting must include them."

"I'll go," mumbled Alexel as she dragged her feet in the direction of their rooms. Optimus stared at her disappearing back, longing to tell her what he felt, really. His spark tingled and stung as he looked at her.

* * *

"Sam, Mikaela~" Alexel called as she rapped lightly on the two humans' door. There was no response, just gasping and rapid breathing. Something didn't seem...right. Worried, she broke down the massive doors with her cannons, and pounced into the room, Her sky blue optics scanned every inch, every centimeter of the big room—and she instantly wished she had not done so.

On the bed, clumped and all over each other, were Sam and Mikaela. They were _naked_. _Naked, without any clothes! _Naked _and...having sexual intercourse! _ Hearing the loud, destructive cannons that Alexel had used and broke in, they looked at her, shocked and embarrassed. All romantic activities that they were doing had stopped immediately. Now embarrassement and horror replaced the horniness. Everything was silent until Alexel spoke up, apologizing.

"I—I'm SO sorry!" she shouted frantically. "But it's—it's nice to see you guys again! I know I haven't seen you guys for a while, and I really missed you! Sorry!" she shouted, running out of the room like her life depended on it. The rest of the Autobots, including Optimus, had also rushed inside the room to take a look at what the matter was—and also instantly regretted it.

"Ohmygod!" they screamed. "We're so sorry!" They also ran out of the room as if their lives depended on it.

Sam and Mikaela looked at each other, their faces red as ripe tomatoes. "Shit," they both cursed. "Get dressed. I think they need us out there. By the way, that was some great action," Mikaela complimented, a satisfied grin on her face. Sam grinned back at her.

* * *

The young couple ran out into the control immediately, flushed and exhausted.

Jazz grinned wickedly. "How did the...come along, eh?" he asked mischievously as he nudged Sam gently. Sam shrugged, blushing.

"I—I uh, I don't know what you're t—talking about," he said in a rush. Mikaela and the Autobots giggled.

"Ehem," started Optimus, "I—I've received notifications from the human army. It's an emergency."

"What is it, Prime? Are we gonna get to kick some Decepticon ass?" Ironhide said raspily, ready to pull out his massive cannons.

"Yes. They have reported several Decepticon attacks in the city—just as I've predicted. Just as I've feared."

"Then shall we go now?" Ratchet asked. Optimus nodded.

"Autobots!" he shouted. "Transform, and let's roll!"

* * *

ctanonymous: WHOA. Sam, I never knew you were so...so...so...

Optimus: So...so...so...what?

ctanonymous: So...(snaps repeatedly) Urgh, what is that word?

Optimus: (raises metal eyebrow)

ctanonymous: (invisible lightbulb in head lights up) So...forceful!

Optimus & Sam: (gapes at ctanonymous) What?

ctanonymous: I mean, you're doing it so much. Doesn't that mean forceful? (looks at both of them innocently)

Optimus & Sam: ...

ctanonymous: I'm telling you, I know about these things more than you think I do.

Optimus & Sam: Are you...?

ctanonymous: What? (blinks)

Optimus & Sam: In a...relationship?

ctanonymous: NO!

Optimus & Sam: Whew. Or I could've lost a hundred bucks to Ratchet. Phew. (pats chests in relief)

ctanonymous: (glares at them, throws the pencil that she was somehow holding on the ground hardly) You...!! Bastards!

Optimus & Sam: (glances at each other) Oh darn! Run!

ctanonymous: (chases after them like a crazy lady) Come back here, asses!

* * *

I know it's short, but bear with me! :D Writer's block. You've experienced it before, haven't you? (:


	4. Not Negotiate, But Destroy

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any part of Transformers, only my original characters, Jedi (_Jed-Aye)_ and Alexel (_Uh-Leck-Sel)_. (:

Note: This story takes place between the first and second movie, and I've added my own characters in it. So here, is when they've just defeated Megatron. I think. Maybe.

Warning: MIGHT contain some spoilers to the second Transformers movie, Revenge of the Fallen. Btw that was a hecka awesome movie. ;D

* * *

ctanonymous: (sighs) I want a boyfriend. (looks sad)

Autobots: (looks at ctanonymous with bewildered expression) You WHAT???

ctanonymous: (stares at them, blinks) I want a boyfriend.

Autobots: (confused) But...don't you have one already?

ctanonymous: (blinks) Uh...no?

Autobots: Oh, well, that's not anyone's problem. Your fault for being so...unwanted.

ctanonymous: (bursts into tears)

Autobots: (frantic) NO! Sh*t! Don't cry!

ctanonymous: (continues sobbing) Hic-hic! Wah!

Autobots: (panicking) WE'LL GET YOU A BOYFRIEND!!!

ctanonymous: (stops crying) Really?

Autobots: (hesitate) ...Really. We'll give you...

ctanonymous: (eyes shine, looks at Optimus with hearts in eyes)

Optimus: Jazz.

Jazz: (confused) HUH? What?!

ctanonymous: (squeals, jumps onto Jazz and grab him in a bear-hug) Wah! I LOVE YOUUUU!!!! EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE NOT THE HOTTEST!

Jazz: (angry) I'm gonna bust your guys' ass, bitches. (glares at Autobots)

* * *

Okay, the fighting parts, just imagine (or actually listen to) the Transformers theme from Steve Jablonsky's scores, mmkay? Like, not the "Transformers, more than meets the eye" one, but the epic music, got it? (: Especially when Optimus fights. Ohemjee. He is so cool.

* * *

One Way or Another

Chapter 4: Not Negotiate, But Destroy

The Autobots were taken aback when they reached the city. It was terror. Pure terror. The streets were shadowed by any remains of buildings blown up by launched missiles and rockets, and the air was made heavy by a thick layer of dust. Maybe the blasting had made it like that, but that wasn't the main thing. The thing to focus on the most was the frenzy going on everywhere. On the streets, the destroyed and tattered streets, were thousands, maybe millions of people running and scurrying around, all of them screaming for their dear lives. Of course, most of them were injured, and there were also countless dead bodies on the sidewalks, and a few people mourning their loss beside them. The entire city was like a...battlefield, with tons of people dying, and tons fighting to stay alive. It was horrible to look at.

"Dear Primus..." Ratchet whispered, his purple optics focused on the mess in the streets. "What has happened?"

Alexel gazed at a poor little girl on the street not far from where they were standing. The little girl, not much older than eight, was sitting next to four corpses, sobbing hysterically and loudly. From the looks of it, that was her dead family: mother and father, and sister and brother. Now she was the only one left. Alexel strolled over to the little girl as everyone watched, and picked her up gently, wiping away her tears and brushing her hair out of her face tenderly. She gazed into her eyes with sadness. "Poor sweetie...are you alright?" she asked the girl.

"WAH!!!" the little girl wailed loudly and sharply into Alexel's audio sensors. Alexel flinched and cringed. "Ma-Mama-Mommy's gone! And so is Dada! Sissy and Brother too!" she pitiful little child shouted, sobbing once again. Alexel patted the girl's head softly.

"Shh, dear. It will be okay. I'm here, you're not alone," she whispered as she stroked the little girl's cheek with her thumb. All of the other Autobots smiled at her tenderness and affection as she did this. "What's your name?"

The little girl hiccuped and wiped away the rest of her tears. "Claire. Are you an angel? You look so pretty. Mommy told me about beautiful angels before, and you look just like one..." Alexel chuckled, and shook her head.

"Naw, dear. Angels are white, but I'm an ugly, dull, silver and gray color. And I don't shine beautifully..." Her voice trailed off. Optimus grimaced when he heard her trash herself.

_That's not true, Alexel, _he longed to say to her, _you're beautiful. You're my angel..._

Bumblebee's engines whirred as he heard her, and he stepped up next to her and played a song from his radio.

_"I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won?t let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul, your beautiful soul_

_"You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry, c'mon lets try_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won?t let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Maybe, do you think you could want me too?_

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do?_

_I just wanna know that you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won?t let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your soul_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul, beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul"_

Alexel laughed as she listened to Jesse McCartney's 'Beautiful Soul,' and she said, "Thanks Bee. You're the best." She patted his hand softly. Then she turned to face the others. "Are we gonna go kick some Decepticon ass or what?" she asked innocently. Everyone laughed, and said "Yes!" in unison. Alexel focused her attention on Claire again.

"Stay here, okay, Claire?" Claire nodded. Alexel set her down gently on the dirty ground, then patted her head, and walked over to join the ready-to-fight Autobots, as well as Sam and Mikaela. They were all ready and determined.

* * *

Starscream cackled evilly as he flicked a human girl out of his way, causing her to crash through the windows of an insurance company. She fell and laid on the ground, bleeding and limp, and never moving again. Starscream fired more bullets at a group of huddled teenagers who were too scared to move at all. Watching the small, metallic bullets penetrate the puny, frail, human bodies was just so entertaining and satisfying. The way they could shoot right through the small anatomy, the way they'd dig a perfect circle into the body, the way they released blood, but more importantly, the way they caused _pain_. That was the best part of it all. Wretched humans deserved to feel pain; they deserved to feel every fragging bit of pain through their pitiful little nerves. Humans deserved to die; the wretched little things were so useless; letting them live would only waste a planet. Why not put Earth to a better use and let a stronger species dominate it? He grinned at the thought, and continued to shoot at scurrying humans in his way. Oh, this was getting so fun!

Suddenly a missile fired at him out of nowhere. Starscream leaped out of the way and doged the missile swiftly. The explosion caused more tremor, and a cloud of smoke floated in front of him. As the smoke and dust cleared, he could make out seven figures, all of which were definitely not his comrades. _Autobots...disgusting, weak Autobots..._His face twisted into a look of pure disgust as he stared at the appearing figures. Not surprising, it was the Autobots, just as he have guessed. But among them was...Alexel. He waggled his metal eyebrows and licked his metal lips in pleasure...He'd always had good feelings for the femme...Not only because of the fact that she was a _rare _and almost extinct femme, but because he liked her personality...Very petite, just the way he liked his toys, and...strong. He wickedly grinned as he approached her.

"Now now, dear femme. What is your problem now? Shooting a missile at me? You will regret that now," he cooed whist reaching out a clawed finger to touch the femme. But Alexel slapped it away and glared at him in anger. Bumblebee made clicking noises and braced himself, ready to defend his loved one. Even if she did not like him back.

_He's the one who killed Claire's family, ugly, wretched Decepticon. How dare he?! _Alexel thought angrily.

She shot another missile in his direction, but he dodged and avoided it with ease. He strolled up to her again, and placed a finger underneath her chin and forced her optics to face his directly. Jazz and Ironhide tensed behind her, she could tell, but they didn't do anything yet, just stayed back and observed the two bots in front of them. Optimus was also observing. Very calmly, too.

"You...will...not...DEFY...ME. Understand?" Starscream hissed menacingly in her audio receptors, making sure she heard him correctly.

_And LOUDLY, too..._Alexel thought as she winced from the venom in his voice. She jerked her head back, and then snarled, "Shut your aft up, Starscream. I can defy whoever I want to. You have no say in it. After all, it's _my _own life!" Starscream smirked, then pulled back away from her.

"Decepticons!" he bellowed. Then, in a flash, several robots, as if falling from the sky, appeared, surrounding the Autobots. Barricade, Bonecrusher, Blackout, and a few unidentified new ones hissed at them. They drew their weapons, ready to kill and dominate.

Ironhide pulled out his massive cannons. "Punkass Decepticons." Barricade glared at him.

Jazz showed off his freaky dance moves, which included twirling around and spinning on his head, and pulled out his guns. "What's crackin', lil' bitches? Ya slaggin' Decepticons, get ready ta get yo' asses kicked!"

Starscream snarled, "Fragging Autobot, attack, weaklings! Come and attack, or are you too scared and cowardly to do so? Weaklings!"

Ironhide and Jazz almost pounced on the Decepticon, but Optimus held out a hand in front of them, preventing them from doing it.

"Starscream," he started as he turned to face the Decepticon, "Our wish is to solve this issue without any violence. I propose that we negotiate about this issue and without further ado, stop the bombing and shooting. The humans have nothing to do with this."

Starscream narrowed his optics at the commander. "Negotiate?" He threw his head back and cackled. "Prime, you useless, old fool. We Decepticons do no negotiating." He held up his cannon. "We destroy to get what we want. Now...let's finish this...once and for all! One way or another, you Autobots will fall at our hands!"

Optimus sighed and said, "Very well, brother. But do not regret this. You chose this method yourself. Autobots! Let's finish this!"

* * *

Please bear with me for a while. Right now I have limited computer time, since my computer is running low on power supply, so I had to type this chappie out real quick, so I didn't get everything I wanted down. I promise you, the next chapter will be better. And longer. :D


	5. Proud and Revealed

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any part of Transformers, only my original characters, Jedi (_Jed-Aye)_ and Alexel (_Uh-Leck-Sel)_. (:

Note: This story takes place between the first and second movie, and I've added my own characters in it. So here, is when they've just defeated Megatron. I think. Maybe.

Warning: MIGHT contain some spoilers to the second Transformers movie, Revenge of the Fallen. Btw that was a hecka awesome movie. ;D

* * *

ctanonymous: (eyes empty, very sad)

Bumblebee: What's wrong?

ctanonymous: (shoulders slumped, shakes head lifelessly)

Jazz: Ay yo! You a'ight? (worried)

ctanonymous: (nods slowly)

Optimus: (worried) Perhaps she's distressed about something. Child, what's wrong?

ctanonymous: (starts crying)

Ironhide: Argh! Why do humans keep on crying? Slag it, it's so annoying!

Ratchet: (hits Ironhide's head with wrench) Shut up, old fool! They have emotions, that's why! Unlike you! What's wrong?

ctanonymous: (hiccups, wipes tears away) I'm...I....(buries head in arms and begins crying hysterically again)

Bumblebee: (pats ctanonymous's shoulder) There there, it's okay.

ctanonymous: No it's not! Wahh!

Optimus: (worried, really worried) Tell us, what is the matter?

ctanonymous: I...I...I'm broke! WAH!

Autobots: ...what's that?

* * *

One Way or Another

Chapter 5: Proud and Revealed

Each of the Autobots braced themselves. They took out their cannons and guns, and stood protectively by Optimus—and the femmes—and loaded them up with ammo, with missiles. This wasn't going to be an easy fight. The Decepticons did the same as well—loading their weapons, baring their teeth at the Autobots, and taking a protective stance beside Starscream, the new Decepticon leader. Starscream laughed evilly. "Autobots, get ready...to live the worst nightmare in your pitiful little lives!" he said through clenched, sharp teeth.

Optimus covered his face by putting on his battlemask. "Save that for yourself, Starscream!" With that, he lunged forward, aiming at Starscream, and that meant for _everyone _to start attacking. So everyone lunged forward at the opponent, eager to finish what they've started. Ironhide and Bumblebee attacked Bonecrusher while Ratchet and Jazz took care of Barricade—or tried to take care of him. They surrounded him, and spammed bullets and missiles at his body, causing a few minor holes through his metal frame, and causing a not-so-small amount of energon to leak out of him. Those weren't going to heal very soon. Jedi and Alexel faced Blackout, acting like sisters for once and fighting the enemy like partners did. They were brilliant—Jedi, the braver and more aggressive one out of the two, zoomed ahead and tackled the Decepticon and attacked him with her own body (hands, legs) while Alexel spammed missiles and bombs and bullets at the struggling Decepticon.

The human army tried to take on the other Decepticons until any Autobots were free. They had newly advanced weapons now, and they did more than just scratching the surface of the armor. Yep, they were more useful now.

* * *

Optimus tackled Starscream, his entire body crashing into the rebellious jet and making both of them fall over. He straddled Starscream's legs with his own, and punched the living frag out of the Decepticon, causing quite an amount of scrap metal to loosen and seperate from the metal bot. Then he drew his sword, and cut off an arm, earning a strangled, pained cry.

"You Decepticons picked the wrong planet to fight on. Now you'll pay for making that mistake!" he shouted as he plunged the tip of his sword to Starscream's thigh, causing gallons and gallons of hot, fresh energon to leak out of the metal. He pulled out his sword, and thrust it into Starscream's arm, disconnecting wires and releasing yet another gallon of energon.

Starscream yelped, fighting viciously to return a hit to the blue and red Autobot, but he was just too small—his punches and thrashes were nothing; he was just too weak to fight against the leader of the Autobots.

"Damn...you...Prime!" he hissed. "Barricade! Get your aft right here!" In an instant, the black and white robot shook off his two foes and was at their side. He shot a bullet, directly aimed at Optimus's spark, causing the Autobot to dodge on reflex and get off Starscream. Starscream stood up, breathed and bit, and slapped Barricade. "You useless fool! I don't know why Megatron liked you so much, worthless piece of slag!" Barricade put his hand over his cheek and glared at the small jet. _Fragging wannabe_, he thought.

* * *

Jedi stood, hunched over, her hands cupped on her knees, panting tiredly. Man, this Blackout was a fierce one. She threw herself on his body, and scraped his face plates with razor-sharp fingers. His face was severely damaged and scratched up, but he still fought back like a wild cougar and threw Jedi back on the ground. Dang! What an apathetic one! He was still alive and moving, but how could he be after being beaten so many times? What was his issue?

_Oh Primus. When is this Decepticon fool gonna just lay on the ground and do nothing and stay out of our way like I want him to?! Stupid Blackout! I used to think you were a nice guy, too! PSH._

Alexel was also bent over her knees, cupping them with her hands and panting breathlessly. She looked over at her sister and looked at Blackout, standing in front. He was all scratched and dented, with some energon streaming out of some openings in his armor, but he seemed unaffected by it. He caught her looking at him and smirked nonchalantly. He crossed his arms and glared at her.

"Disgusting Autobot. My turn?" he said as he rushed in her direction, knocking her over and causing her to hit the ground harshly. The impact made her head light. She blinked her optic lids a few times, then regained her composure.

"Gr, damn you, Blackout. You're still as strong as ever..." she mumbled. Blackout snorted.

"Of course I am, _Alexel_, I'm Blackout, after all," he sneered. "Not your little _Barricade_." Alexel flinched when she heard him say this. He was reminding her of something from the past. Something old and forgotten that should stay forgotten. She didn't want to remember it again. She glared at him and jumped on him, flailing her arms and punching his face with all her might.

Jedi stood there where she was before, staring at her sister in awe. That wasn't like Alex. She was usually quieter and softer, not fighting material. But this...this Alex in front of her...was a wildcat! She was so fierce...and so determined...she didn't recognize her.

It worked, actually. Blackout's face plates were dented at first, then cracked, then broke. She continued hitting him like there was no tomorrow, like her life depended on it. At last, after a while of violent thrashes and punches, Blackout lay still below her. He wasn't moving. She...killed him? Yes! This was so excellent! It was the best thing she'd done in her life! She smiled, and faced the others. Optimus was smiling gently at her. Starscream, the coward, had already fled back to the Decepticon base and abandoned his minions. Fool. The other Autobots were also done fighting. Their foes had fled with their 'tail between their legs,' injured and damaged seriously. There were no more Decepticons here, except for Blackout, who was already dead, and...Barricade.

Right when he noticed Blackout wasn't moving anymore, he stopped doing what he was doing and quickly rushed to the lifeless piece of metal. He crouched down next to the still being and picked his body up, though it wasn't easy. He looked sorrowfully at the still figure, his spark squeezing slightly. "Blackout..." he said. "Why?" He looked at Alexel. "Why, Alex?" Alexel winced at the pain in his voice.

"It wasn't exactly my fault. I'm an Autobot and he was a Decepticon. I had no choice. I'm sorry, Barricade..." she whirred softly.

"..."

"Forgive me, but I had to do it."

Barricade sighed and stood up. "Perhaps you are right, Al. We're foes. And our destiny is to fight. This was bound to happen sooner or later. I don't blame you." He knew this was nothing like his usual self, but he just couldn't be harsh. He just couldn't do it, to his Alexel. He walked and stood next to her small body and whispered into her ear, "I still miss you so much, Alex...Come back to me." Alexel looked up and glared at him.

"No! Why should I?"

"Because you loved me. And we were sparkmates before this war started. We were the most perfect pair in Cybertron, weren't we? Come on, come back to my side, Al. I miss you."

"NO! You said it yourself! Our relationship was before the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons started. And the moment we chose sides, it was over between us. I chose good: Autobots, and you chose evilness: Decepticons. Simple as that. We're foes now, and that can't change! I won't change! I won't come back to you!" Alex screamed, pouring her heart's feelings and thoughts out. It felt good. Barricade appeared taken aback at what she said. Was that really his Alexel? His little robot? She had grown so much...and she'd become so much more...brave.

_She's changed so much over these few thousand years...She's become so brave...and learned so much over these past years...And I wasn't the one to teach her. _Sensing rejection, Barricade hung his head low in agony and transformed, Blackout's body in the police car. He drove off, never turning back.

_That felt...good_, thought Alexel.

* * *

Ratchet: Op, from what I know, 'broke' is another way to say poor, or out of money.

Optimus: (nods) I see. Dear, why are you so upset with this matter? It's money, you can earn it back.

ctanonymous: (cries harder) You don't understand!

Autobots: How?

ctanonymous: (sniffles) I was about to buy...buy...buy...a...a....

Autobots: (waiting) Yes?

ctanonymous: Transformers DVD! Wah!

Autobots: (glance at each other) Ohmygod. WHY'D YOU WASTE ALL YOUR FRAGGING MONEY? FOOL! YOU SHOULD HAVE SAVED UP FOR OUR DVD! URGH! NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

ctanonymous: (cries harder) I'm sorry!

* * *

R&R please. (:


	6. Attempts

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any part of Transformers, only my original characters, Jedi (_Jed-Aye)_ and Alexel (_Uh-Leck-Sel)_. (:

Note: This story takes place between the first and second movie, and I've added my own characters in it. So here, is when they've just defeated Megatron. I think. Maybe.

Warning: MIGHT contain some spoilers to the second Transformers movie, Revenge of the Fallen. Btw that was a hecka awesome movie. ;D

* * *

ctanonymous: (sighs and grins) Well, I'm finished with five chappies already! Hope you readers enjoyed it so far. (:

Megatron: (growls) I did not! Why am I not in here?

ctanonymous: ...Now now...because it'll make the story more interesting! Relax, Megsy dear.

Megatron: (halts, glares) What...did you just call me, you?

ctanonymous: (freezes) M-Meg...sy dear?

Megatron: (raises his gun) Do you want me to blow a hole through your stomach, then mount your dead flesh on a pole?

ctanonymous: (gulps) It's...it's okay, Master Megatron...All hail you...(faints)

* * *

One Way or Another

Chapter 6: Attempts

Needless to say, the battle in the city was a pain in the aft. The sun had almost fallen, and the Autobots returned to their base quickly after bringing Claire to the foster home. They all longed for a good rest after battle. When the Autobots reached the headquarters, all of them, including Optimus, Jedi, and Alexel, released a long, relieved sigh. Well, the day was finally over, and they could finally restore their bodies.

"Ahhhh..." Jedi sighed as she cracked her metal joints loudly. "That was soooooo fun!" she exclaimed sarcastically. No doubt, everyone knew she was just trying to lighten the mood. After all, the atmosphere between all of them had become heavy and weird. It was truly uncomfortable.

"Yup! I haven't had so much fun in ages!" chimed Alexel. She, sensing her sister's efforts, joined in along with the act, hoping to create a happier atmosphere. As seconds passed, faces began to light up.

"Yeah, I guess," stated Ironhide while polishing and wiping his cannons. "I got to kick some nasty Decepticon asses. That was fun."

"Yeah, those lil' bitches didn't stand a tiny chance 'gainst mah guns!" said Jazz. Ratchet smiled and nodded, agreeing with him. Bumblebee grinned and nodded cheekily.

"Mhm, everyone agrees too. What do you think, Optimus? That was some fun, don't ya think?" Alexel asked as she inclined her head in Optimus's direction, smiling brightly. Her smile faded quickly when she saw the look on Optimus's face. He looked so weary, so tired; it reminded her of the burden he had to carry all the time. Being a Prime, being the leader, the commander, it wasn't easy work.

"I suppose, Alex," Optimus said as he nodded slightly. Jedi chimed in now. She held and leaned onto his arm tightly.

"Aw, you're tired~" she cooed. "C'mon, Oppy, let's go to our quarters to recharge together now!" She shot Alexel a dirty look as she dragged her mate into the chambers. Alex glared at them, feeling her spark being strangled and suffocated by jealousy.

Alexel's shoulders slumped and she sighed loudly, loud enough for everyone else to hear.

Ratchet said, "It's alright, Al. I'm sure that Optimus doesn't not think of you, too. Surely you guys will have a chance later on." He patted the femme on the shoulder and wandered off to his favorite place: the med-bay.

Bumblebee's face held a sad expression. All who saw it could easily interpret his thoughts: he was sad that Alexel still liked Optimus, even though he really loved her. She was the first femme that he'd ever wanted, and she wasn't going to be his. Alexel caught his expression and strolled over to his spot. "What's up, Bee?" she laughed. Bumblebee grinned.

"Nothing, Al....Are you sure...you still want to pursue Optimus?" he asked hesitantly. Alexel's face dropped at this. How did Bee know about her feelings? She smiled sadly and shook her head slowly.

"I don't know, Bee. A lot of times, I feel so...down, y'know? Like, I watch him all the time from afar, and I love him, but he doesn't know it. He probably doesn't even like me at all. And I feel so sad and angry whenever I see him with Jedi." she said as she unknowingly clenched her metal fists. She glared at the floor.

Bumblebee nodded and also looked at the ground. Things became silent between the two of them.

And the rest of that period went on in silence. The two Autobots stood in front of each other, looking angrily at the ground and not moving or saying anything.

* * *

Jedi grinned as she pushed Optimus onto the recharge berth. "Hehe, Oppy~" she sighed as she straddled him to the berth with her own body. "Let's have some fun tonight..." She rested her face on his broad chest and smiled in content. Optimus, though, struggled from beneath her and tried to get up. When the soft way wasn't working, he had to throw her off of him...much to her dismay. "What the—?" she shouted as she rubbed her sore head. When she realized what had happened, she said, "Oh. What's wrong, Optimus?"

Optimus sighed and said, "I apologize, Jedi. I—I just...I just don't feel that this is the appropriate time to be doing this. I'm just not in the mood," he mumbled before lying on his own recharge berth and going offline.

Jedi looked at his recharging form and crossed her arms over her chest. She glared at nothing. _It's Alex again...Isn't it? Damn her...Wretched piece of useless scrap metal!

* * *

_Alexel's optics opened, going online again. She sat up from recharging mode, and leaped off of her bed. She blinked her blue optics a few times, then strolled out onto her balcony.

The night was beautiful—a pitch-black midnight sky with nothing but a perfectly shaped crescent moon and a couple of shiny, blinking stars around it, and nothing else but quietness. It was great. There was a soft wind blowing, and it felt like she was by the ocean. She stretched her metal arms out, feeling the wind caress her body. She sighed happily and opened her eyes again. She decided to do something...something that would relieve her stress and anger a bit. Something that would rid her mind of the jealousy and foul thoughts.

_I really need to do something to make me feel better. Well, recharging won't help—I can't sleep at all!_

She placed a hand onto the ledge, and hopped down off of the balcony, onto the soft grass beneath. She ran to a place where nothing but relaxing would occur, with no one knowing.

* * *

"Hehehehehehe..." cackled a certain robot evilly as he looked at the map in front of his eyes. The screen displayed a colorful map with dotted lines leading to a certain location where something was built...There were coordinates and drawings and ancient texts...exactly what he needed. Starscream grinned evilly and clapped to himself. "Yes...With this sister of the previous Cube, another Cube, we can bring back our fallen Decepticons...and rebuild our strong army...and finally defeat the wretched Autobots, and bring back our planet with a new and strong empire! Yes!" he shouted to no one in particular.

The metal walls of his private chambers were filled with echoes of his wicked and menacing laughter. The base seemed to shake slightly.

* * *

Optimus was still recharging. He breathed evenly and slowly and quietly, peaceful and quiet. He longed to have such a peaceful moment by himself; loudness simply made him anxious and tired.

As he slept, Optimus's conscience drifted into a dream...

_He was standing in a valley between a lot of mountains. There was green grass everywhere, and sunlight bounced off the cliffs around him. But somewhere in front of his was fog. He couldn't see through the thick fog. He looked around and around, and couldn't see anything but the beautiful scenery around him...no animals, no robots, no humans...nothing._

_"Optimus..." a loud and booming voice suddenly echoed, interrupting his thoughts. He turned around. From where he was standing, he could make out a large figure bigger than him, walking out of the thick fog. He squinted and saw that it was another robot, just like him. He seemed like an ancestor. "I am your ancestor," the voice said. "I am here to deliver a warning."_

_"What?" the confused descendant whispered. "Warning?"_

_"Correct. This is a warning: you Autobots have destroyed and terminated many evil forces in the past...and you've done well. You have carried on your duty that we have gave you, and you've done it well. But heed our words: past enemies shall rise again and become a threat, and evil forces will, again, cause chaos. Loved ones in your lives will be gone and you will face loss, but do not fear. There will always still be someone beside you, listening, caring, staying. Do not fear, for we are here..." The voice trailed off and the robot disappeared._

_"Wait!" Optimus shouted, but it was too late._

The dream ended in a flash, and he snapped awake from recharging. He gasped and looked around him frantically. There was nothing special but his regular room; he was back in reality. He placed a hand against his forehead, and sighed.

Fear and angst gnawed at his spark.

* * *

Alexel strolled onto the sandy beach. It just felt soooo good! The gentle, cool wind caressing her body, the soft sound of the waves sploshing onto the land...it was so enjoyable. She willed herself to relax and enjoy. That was all. She sat on a big boulder on the beach and dangled her legs, swinging them back and forth. She looked out into the vast ocean, her optics gazing into nothing in particular. She felt at ease...no worries, no jealousy, no anger, just ease.

But that all ended quickly.

"Alex..." a deep voice called out behind her.

* * *

Cliffie? Don't murder me, please! xD Review please~


	7. I Love You

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any part of Transformers, only my original characters, Jedi (_Jed-Aye)_ and Alexel (_Uh-Leck-Sel)_. (:

Note: This story takes place between the first and second movie, and I've added my own characters in it. So here, is when they've just defeated Megatron. I think. Maybe.

Warning: MIGHT contain some spoilers to the second Transformers movie, Revenge of the Fallen. Btw that was a hecka awesome movie. ;D

* * *

ctanonymous: (sips from bottle of Crystal Geyser and wipes away sweat on forehead) Whew! I'm trying my best here! I hope you're satisfied with the updates and stuff, LOL.

Ironhide: (slams laptop shut and points cannons at ctanonymous) I am NOT! You fiend!

ctanonymous: (confuzzled) 'Hide, what's wrong? Is there something missing in the story?

Ironhide: (calms down a bit) I want...I...I want...(puts cannons away and looks down at ground) ...I want...(silence)

ctanonymous: (looks at him like he's a weirdo) ...What do you want?

Ironhide: (looks flustered and keeps staring at ground) I...

Jazz: (strolls by, overhears our convo and whispers) He wants...you...to...

ctanonymous: (panicked) WHAT?

Jazz: (smirks) He wants you to...give him...a...mate in the story. (grins at Ironhide)

Ironhide: (angry, glares at Jazz)

ctanonymous: (squeals, jumps up and down and smirks knowingly at Ironhide) Sure! Sooooo....shall it be Chromia, or someone else? (waggles eyebrows) Hehe.

Ironhide: (taken aback, grunts, runs away)

ctanonymous & Jazz: (snickers)

* * *

One Way or Another

Chapter 7: I Love You

"Alex..." a deep voice called out behind her.

Alexel screeched and practically jumped up a few feet. She sat on the boulder, panting in short, shallow breaths and patting her spark to calm herself down. Once she calmed down a bit, she turned around, quivering, still clutching her chest plate tightly. She was just about to break out and scream at whoever the darned culprit was for scaring her. She glared at the other one, but just to feel her face relax nothing. Her spark pounded like giant base drums in her chest. She could feel her energon pulsing through her wires and heating her body up.

It was Barricade.

She sucked in a quick, sharp breath, and held it. She didn't dare do anything more. For some unknown reason, she was afraid to do anything. She was scared, scared to move, scared to think, scared. Just scared. She felt so naked while he was looking at her. But something struck her.

_Why am I so scared? Urgh, focus, Alex! Don't be scared! But...you're not even close to the Autobots headquarters...How to call for help? Urgh! Shut up, Al! You can do this, he's nothing but a traitor! Nothing but a wretched mech who betrayed you! _She regained her composure and glared at the black and white mech in front of her. She cleared her throat.

"Mm-hm." Her blue optics met his. "Why are you here?" she asked in a clipped voice. Barricade forced himself to not wince at her cold tone. He straightened his back to seem strong.

"Uh, ehem." He didn't exactly know where to start. She was too intimidating. "I, uh, came to propose a deal with you, like, bargain," he stuttered. Alex cocked a metal eyebrow at him and tilted her head. _Oh?_

He shifted his weight on his feet uneasily, nervous and flustered.

"Well? Tell me, I'd like to hear it," she demanded harshly, eager to find out what her ex-sparkmate was up to. Oh, this was going to be interesting. She crossed her arms over her chest and crossed her right ankle over her left, waiting.

Barricade hesitated for a while, wondering if he should say it. Finally, after several minutes, he blurted, "Join me in the Decepticons!" He stood still, pausing for Alexel's reaction.

Alexel was very shocked. In fact, she seemed to just stop functioning and she stood just totally still in her spot, not moving, breathing, or blinking; nothing at all. Finally, she whispered, "What...?"

Barricade smirked triumphantly, knowing that he was in control now. "I said, join me in the Decepticons. Leave the Autobots and come fight for Decepticons. Against the Autobots." He said it in simple, short sentences, but they had a big effect on Alexel. She stood, frozen still. She still needed time to process what he'd just said...

"WHAT?!" she screamed. "How...how...how can I...?" she asked shakily. Her hands trembled.

"You'll do it, I know you will, Al. Think about it. You haven't even been with the Autobots for so long. I mean, so you haven't developed any strong feelings with any of them...Besides that one..." He glanced at her face. She looked so bad, so guilty, and it pained him to look at her. He looked away quickly. "If you go to the Decepticon side, then you shall be happier, I know. I've heard about Prime and Jedi, your sister. They've bonded. And I know your feelings toward him. I know because I've seen the way you gaze at him during battle. I know you love him, Alexel. But you hate the way your sister hogs him all the time. You hate the way he's with her, don't you? You hate being present whenever Jed flirts with him and dangles him in front of you, huh? Is being an Autobot really that great? Seeing your love with another? More importantly, your sister? Come on! I know you can't take it anymore. Come with me. Being a Decepticon, you won't have to hear or see anymore of that. Please. You'll be happier on our side. Think about it, I really wish the best for you."

He turned and walked away, disappearing into the darkness and leaving Alexel all alone, all confused and torn.

_Should I...?_

The soft wind suddenly became harsh, whirling and slamming against her armor, howling like a fierce wildcat.

_I should, shouldn't I? _Her optics began to water up, though she didn't know how that happened. _It really hurts...I hate seeing them together. I hate being an Autobot. I _hate _being here. Ah! Wait! Nonononono...I can't be thinking like this! Sh, shut up, Alex! Nuh uh, focus on better stuff, not this....Okay, uhm, Autobots are the awesomest things in the universe and they are better than Decepticons...You're strong, Alex, you can stand watching Optimus and Jedi...together...Right?_

She shook her head hardly and morphed into her car form after she believed she didn't have the desire to switch sides. She drove back to the headquarters quickly, still shocked and thinking deeply about what had happened.

* * *

It was silent as a graveyard when Alexel reached the base. Well, it was logical, since it was midnight, and regular robots would usually be recharging right now...

She walked silently through the rec room, since that was part of the route to reach the private quarters. She was just about to reach the her door, when she heard a sigh from the middle of the rec room. She gasped quietly, and scanned the room.

_Optimus? What's he doing here? As the leader, shouldn't he be the one who's supposed to be getting the most recharging?_

She curiously tiptoed to the chair that he was seated in. He didn't seem to notice her presence at first, because when he saw her, he jumped. _Jumped._ Optimus was rarely startled by _anyone._ Even Ratchet's threats hardly caught his attention.

"Ah!" he gasped when she appeared (suddenly?) in front of him. "What are you doing here?!"

Alexel cocked her head and raised an eyebrow at her. "Why can't I be here? Is something wrong? You seem...awkward. Peculiar."

Optimus sighed and rested his head against the back of his chair. "No, I don't think anything is wrong. At least it's none of your concern."

Alexel winced. _None of your concern. Right. Face it, Alex, he doesn't like you. See how he doesn't even share info with you?_ She managed to nod her head a tiny bit and shifted her attention to his face. He seemed worried and in pain. Why...?

"Oh...kay." She gestured at his room. "Why are you not recharging right now?"

"Why aren't you?" he snapped, startling Alexel. She stared at him with widened optics, amazed that _he _could lose his temper, too. _Wow._ When he'd realized what he had done, he apologized immediately. "I'm sorry, forgive me, Alex. I'm a bit"—he hesitated for a moment—"out of it, as humans call it. Please excuse my rude behavior." He sighed again.

Alexel nodded. "I don't blame you. With all the things going on right now, how can I? I'm a bit out of it, too." She also sighed. "Where's...Jedi?" she asked slowly, her voice shaking.

Optimus grimaced, then said, "In my room, recharging in my berth." This hit Alexel like a brick. Her spark compressed painfully. The ducts near her optics released liquid, or tears, as humans call it. But she didn't let him see it. She turned away.

"Oh. Did you guys...mate...already?" She felt like running out of the rec room, then and there. Optimus pondered, then nodded slightly. _But it wasn't like I was willing to,_ he thought. Alexel stifled a sob. _Why? Didn't he like me? _she thought. _How...How could he do this to me? Perhaps...he really is destined to be with Jed. Oh, Primus. This hurts too much. I can't take it anymore! I've got to do something. I _have _to tell him, before..._

"Hey, Optimus?" she asked. Optimus looked at her, nodding for her to continue. Alexel gathered up all of the courage and strength she could muster, and breathed deeply and slowly before she spoke.

"I...I...uh, I didn't have the strength or will to do this before, but...I need to tell you something." He tilted his head. "I..." She swallowed and breathed deeply again before she could continue on. "I love you."

The words hit him like a rock. _She...loves me? _he thought. _But...Why didn't she tell me sooner? Before I...with Jedi...Primus. _He didn't know what to say. He stared at the floor. "Alexel...I...I can't deny that I also have feelings for you..." She looked at him hopefully. "But...I can't do this. Do you understand? Your sister, Jedi...I've already bonded with her, and a bond is a vow. I cannot break that bond, nor can I break the vow I made to her. I'm sorry. But I'm sure you can find someone other than me to be with. Bee is probably a good match. I'm sure he would be delighted to be your partner. You'll be happier without me." His spark stung and seared with pain as he let out those false feelings. _I love you too, _he longed to say to her. _I really love you too._ But he couldn't possibly say that. Primes had responsibilities, and leaving Jedi wouldn't be responsible. "I'm so sorry."

The entire world collapsed on her then and there. Her tears fell uncontrollably. Optimus looked at her guiltily, but he did nothing to stop her tears. She felt so stupid; she felt so..._idiotic_ at that time. She didn't want to face him anymore. What more could she do with him? He was her sister's already. Never hers. He was unreachable. He was out of her league. She sobbed heart brokenly and ran out of the rec room, out of the halls, out of the main door, out of his life. Never returning.

Optimus stood at the door, gazing sadly at her disappearing back. As she ran away, his spark tore into two, and he knew inside, that it would never mend. He knew that the pain would stay with him forever.

At last, her figure disappeared into the darkness.

As if sensing Optimus and Alexel's pain and devastation, rain began to fall. Like the sky was crying for them.

* * *

_"Autobots, gather quickly, please. We have found some new Autobot survivors, a few of which are femmes. Actually, I haven't seen them before either. Don't scare them, please, especially you, Ironhide." Optimus gestured to the main door. "Come in, please." A few robots walked in gracefully. There were three Autobots. Two were clearly female, and one male. The females: one was a gray color, and the other one was a light, sky-blue color. The male was blackish gray, like Ironhide's armor. They introduced themselves._

_"Hey," said the male. "I'm Sideswipe, and I'm the best robot there is." Most of the robots rolled their eyes at his narcissism. A femme punched Sideswipe playfully on the shoulder, and walked up._

_"Hello there," she purred. "I'm Jedi, and this is my sister, Alexel. We're like, opposites, hehe." Alexel looked angry for a moment, then looked at everyone and smiled sweetly._

_"I'm Alexel." Optimus looked at her curiously. She was...different. She didn't seem like the other femmes that he'd encountered before. She was...less fashionable. Other females would usually love to spruce up a little, like Elita used to do...Maybe wax up a little, or get a nice paint job...But Alexel...this femme was plain. Just...plain. She didn't care about how she looked. Interesting. Perhaps she was a likeable one...He smiled at her, and she returned a sweet smile too._

_"I am Optimus, new comrades, and these are Autobots too. Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, Arcee, and Bumblebee. I hope we shall get along as fellow fighters should, and accomplish great things." He looked at Alexel. "I hope we get along well." Alexel looked slightly flustered, then looked quickly away at some other place._

_That was the beginning of them.

* * *

_"Sniff..." Alexel sat on the same boulder she had been sitting on before, at the same beach, despite how hard it was raining. She was crying her spark out. She was in unbearable pain; a pain gnawed at her spark, practically tearing a wide hole in it. _Slag it. I feel horrible, and I must look like pit right now, _she thought as she looked at the ocean, the waves, the darkness out there. _What if...I walked out there...and never came back? Just kept walking and walking and walking...to one point where I wouldn't have to be on this world anymore?_

She stood up abruptly, wobbling and almost falling over from crying so hard. Her gaze lingered on the open sea in front of her...the open, welcoming sea. The sea that would welcome anyone, including something as pathetic and unwanted as her. She walked closer and closer, until her foot was washed over by the soft waves. _Just a few more steps...Just a few more steps, and I can be happy, be peaceful..._She closed her eyes and continued walking and walking...until someone grabbed her arm. She turned around and glared at the being, but then lost her ability to do so.

It was Barricade, again.

"Barricade?" she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

His voice was a harsh whisper. "I followed you. After I talked to you, I stayed behind and didn't leave. Then when you went back to the headquarters, I stayed out of the fences and waited in case anything happened. As I expected, something did happen, and you ran out, crying. I followed you back here and waited. Are you insane? Alex, what were you doing?! You could have died!"

Alexel did nothing, just stood still and looked at him sadly. They were just like a quarreling couple in the rain.

"It's not your business." She turned away from him.

"The pit it isn't! It is my business! I mean...I...still...care...about...you..." He grabbed her shoulders and shook her harshly. "Don't do stupid things, Alex. That won't solve anything! Why are you doing this?!"

Alexel broke down. She fell against Barricade's body, hugging him like a koala and its tree. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, afraid to let go; he was the only thing she had left. She had no reason to be there anymore, and he was the only one she could count on. She started crying again.

"Barricade!" she sobbed into his chest. She hugged him harder, to the point that his armor was about to dent. But he didn't mind. Anything for her. He patted her back lovingly, soothing her, indicating that he was there by her side. "It—It hurts!" she continued sobbing. Her entire body shook with every sob, and it crushed _his _spark. He fidgeted and hugged her tightly, burying his face into her neck.

"It's okay."

"It's—It's...not okay! It really hurts...Sniff...Wahh..." she cried. "Help me...Stop the burning in my spark...I'm _suffocating! _Primus, stop it!" she sobbed, still clutching onto his chest. He sobered, then made her look him in the eye.

"Come to the Decepticons, to our side. Fight them and hate them, then all the pain will disappear..." he said, tucking his chin into the crook of her neck and shoulder. "Hate them, then you'll stop hurting..."

She stopped crying for a moment and went deep in thought.

* * *

_"Alex, why don't you stop whining and stuff? I mean, seriously!" an irritating and annoying, high voice suddenly chirped._

_God. It's Jedi again._

_Alexel felt her fists clench again. She quickly unclenched them before anyone took notice, but unknown to her, Optimus had already seen her hands._

_Why, he thought, would she do that? Is she mad at something? Jedi? But why?_

_"God, will you shut up, Jedi?" Alex snapped. "I'm not whining."_

_The metallic blue robot hissed, "Yes you are, brat. Because you didn't make it in time to see Sam and Mikaela. I, on the other hand, was a good girl and waited here all along instead of going out on a date with little Bumblebee here."_

_Optimus took notice to that statement. He said nothing, but he shifted his weight uneasily on his feet and moved uncomfortably. He didn't like it when people talked about Alexel and Bee together—it irritated him._

_"Shut the hell up, Jedi!" an enraged Alexel snapped again. Everyone became still and silent as mice. They've never seen Alexel this angry—even at battle, she'd always seem scared and calm...definitely not angry._

_"No, you shut up, Alex!" an annoyed Jedi shot back. She wrapped her arms around Optimus's right arm and glared at Alexel. "Optimus~" she cooed. "Can you tell this dear sister of mine to shut her annoying mouth up? She's really getting on my nerves with her whining and childness." Optimus didn't do anything...just pondered at whether or not to do what Jedi asked of him.

* * *

"Oh my god," Jedi cooed. "Optimus, I love you so much. Haha."_

_Optimus forced a small smile upon his lips. "Thank you, Jedi. You're so kind."_

_The blue robot giggled lightly again and lead him to walk to where the rest of the Autobots were standing. Including Alexel. Optimus averted his gaze to the ground as he walked closer and closer to them. He didn't want to face her. He didn't want to show his face to his beloved, but he was overjoyed that she seemed alright now, and had recovered from the fight with her sister._

_"Hi!" Jedi said excitedly. Everyone turned around and looked at them and smiled wickedly. Well, everyone except Alexel, that is._

_"Oohh~" everyone crooned. "Looks like we have a newly bonded couple here! Haha, aww, now ain't that the sweetest thing ever?"_

_Jedi giggled again. Optimus looked flabbergasted and said nothing._

_"Haha, just kidding, Op. But really, everyone is happy for you, even though we're sooo jealous that you're the first one to bond out of us all." Ratchet smiled endearingly and patted Optimus's shoulder._

_"Yeah, sir. Congratulations," said Ironhide._

_"Yup. Now you ain't gotta worry 'bout spending the rest of your life alone foreva'," joked Jazz._

_Bumblebee showed a thumbs up to Optimus and his new mate. Optimus and Jedi chuckled at everyone's behavior.

* * *

"Hey, hey, HEY!" exclaimed Jedi sharply as she stood protectively in front of Optimus. "Back off, Alex! He's MINE!" she snarled, glaring numerous invisible daggers into her sister's eyes. She resembled a ferocious beast, hungry and savage, protecting its dear cubs. Except Optimus was her mate._

_Alexel looked hurt for a moment, then stepped back. Her vision locked on the floor. "I know," she said softly, and turned and walked away from them; away from the lethal weapon that was killing her.

* * *

"Aw, you're tired~" she cooed. "C'mon, Oppy, let's go to our quarters to recharge together now!" She shot Alexel a dirty look as she dragged her mate into the chambers. Alex glared at them, feeling her spark being strangled and suffocated by jealousy._

_Alexel's shoulders slumped and she sighed loudly, loud enough for everyone else to hear.

* * *

Oh. Did you guys...mate...already?" She felt like running out of the rec room, then and there. Optimus pondered, then nodded slightly.

* * *

He stared at the floor. "Alexel...I...I can't deny that I also have feelings for you..." She looked at him hopefully. "But...I can't do this. Do you understand? Your sister, Jedi...I've already bonded with her, and a bond is a vow. I cannot break that bond, nor can I break the vow I made to her. I'm sorry. But I'm sure you can find someone other than me to be with. Bee is probably a good match. I'm sure he would be delighted to be your partner. You'll be happier without me."

* * *

_All of those memories crashed into her mind like a blur. The pain was too unbearable, too much. She was so numb now. All she wanted to do was stay numb and unhurt. Being a Decepticon was the way.

She wiped her tears and swallowed hardly. She stood straight and tall.

"I will go with you."

* * *

ctanonymous: (swallows and wipes tears away with her hoodie sleeve) Sniff. Sigh. That was so...sad. (cries again)

Bumblebee: (wipes corner of optics and sniffs, bursts into tears like in ROTF)

Ratchet: (sad face) Love...It's such a drag.

ctanonymous: (sniffs again) Tell me about it.

Optimus: (huddled in darkest corner of room, sobbing his face out) Ugh! Sniff! I'm sorry, Alex! I'm so sorry...Hic.

Alexel: (cries)

All: (bursts into tears and sobs)

* * *

Ah, the effect of love. I know you guys must have been half expecting a happy chappie, because of the chapter title, but sorry to disappoint you? :]

Btwbtwbtw, I changed my avatar! :D Yaaaay~Isn't it so cute? LOL.


	8. Training

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any part of Transformers, only my original characters, Jedi (_Jed-Aye)_ and Alexel (_Uh-Leck-Sel)_. (:

Note: This story takes place between the first and second movie, and I've added my own characters in it. So here, is when they've just defeated Megatron. I think. Maybe.

Warning: MIGHT contain some spoilers to the second Transformers movie, Revenge of the Fallen. Btw that was a hecka awesome movie. ;D

* * *

ctanonymous: (huddles in dark, silent corner and sobs)

Sideswipe: (strolls by, spots her, crouches down) Yo, what's wrong?

ctanonymous: (hugs him)

Sideswipe: (pats her head tenderly) What happened? (grunts)

ctanonymous: (hiccups) It's...HORRIBLE!

Sideswipe: (confused) What?

ctanonymous: (sobs loudly, wails) I...I'm not getting so many reviews! WAH!

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to my husband/brother, Daisy (Elisa). (: I love you, bro. xD LMFAO. (I'm not lesbian, no offense.) And in case anyone from _The Prime Directive _is reading this, I admit, I'd appreciate reviews that would help my writing, but not ones containing insults and profanity. Anyway, my dear Elisa, I love you! :D

* * *

**

One Way or Another

Chapter 8: Training

Still standing at the main door of the base, Optimus gazed out at the empty darkness, the spot where she disappeared. She's been gone for nearly four hours already...and he was involuntarily standing in the same spot as he had, waiting for her return. He'd stood there like a statue, his optics scanning the fields, searching for her. When his efforts were in vain, he decided to just wait.

She never came back.

Optimus couldn't help but...helpless. But, how? He was a Prime..._the Optimus Prime! _He was the great descendant...and the great leader of the Autobots. How could he be so weak, though? A weird sensation cascaded through his body. Suddenly, his body trembled and his knees buckled. He grabbed onto a pillar for support. A wave of pain coursed through his body, especially his spark. Something was wrong.

"Alex..." he whispered in a strained voice.

Little did he know, behind him, hiding behind a thick wall, was Jedi. She'd been listening to them all along, from the time when Alexel came back into the base...to their confessions, and her leaving.

Now that she thought about it, she'd been a fragger all along, huh? She looked down at her feet as though they were the most interesting things in the world, and remembered all the things she'd done in the past.

* * *

_"Congratulations," she said bitterly._

_Jedi looked at her, then smiled menacingly. "Thanks, dear sister," she hissed, glaring at her with so much hatred, it felt as if someone was drilling a hole through her spark._

_She smiled in response, then looked at Optimus. She reached out and held his hand, gazing directly into his blue optics. "I hope you're happy," she whispered, feeling each word cause her spark to wrench and twist in despair._

_Optimus gazed back at her eyes lovingly, then nodded. "Thank you. I think I am," he whispered raspily. They continued to stare at each other. At that moment, they were the only ones; nothing seemed to be noticeable around them. All that mattered was them, and they had never felt so...desperate, or wanting before. They craved each other; wanted the other. But that feeling was broken and ruined._

_"Hey, hey, HEY!" exclaimed Jedi sharply as she stood protectively in front of Optimus. "Back off, Alex! He's MINE!" she snarled, glaring numerous invisible daggers into her sister's eyes. She resembled a ferocious beast, hungry and savage, protecting its dear cubs. Except Optimus was her mate._

_Alexel looked hurt for a moment, then stepped back. Her vision locked on the floor. "I know," she said softly, and turned and walked away from them; away from the lethal weapon that was killing her.

* * *

They really are...in love, aren't they? Alexel and...Optimus...They really wanted to be with each other...but I was in the way...I still am. Primus._

She leaned her back against the cold metal wall and slid down slowly, crouching down and enveloping her own body in her arms, shielding herself, hiding herself, secluding herself. Her mind wandered over what they had just said a few moments ago. Her gears whirred and clicked, a tinge of melancholiness in the sound. She smiled sadly. She realized...she really was being a..._bitch _all of those times, huh? Now that she thought about it, she didn't really see any reason to pick on Alex. Now that she thought about it, she _really should _do something for Alex..._in apology..._ Now that she thought about it, she _really wasn't _bonded with Optimus. He said that he'd be her mate...but those were only words, nothing strong enough to seal the bond; they hadn't actually _did _anything like spark-merging...So they _weren't _sparkmates! It wasn't real...

She had been hallucinating and fantasizing all along...that they were in love...that they were bonded and sparkmates...Those 'memories' were merely illusions created from her obsession and fawning over Optimus. She knew that now. It was all just a dream. A dream that would never come true...

She sighed and felt her spark burn for the first time in her life. And for the first time in her life...she was going to do something...something _nice._

_Goodbye, Optimus, be happy with Alex. She turned around and stalked quietly away, her optic ducts burning to release a clear fluid.

* * *

_A look of wonder and amazement crossed Alexel's face as Barricade guided her into the Decepticon base, and then to Starscream. Urgh, the place was so complicated and full of twists and turns, like a maze. Everywhere you look, you'd see wires hanging everywhere, and a bunch of sliding doors and a lot of empty rooms, etc. _Ugh, _she thought. _I have to remember how to get through all of _this_?_ She gazed around curiously, trying her hardest to not think about anything irrelevant, anything that might distract her from doing what was best for herself, anything that had a chance of getting in her way of..._revenge._ At last, the two bots reach a _big _room in the midst of the base. Barricade stepped forward and tapped a few buttons on the keypad next to the door, and the door slid open, revealing what seemed to be an office.

The office contained a large desk which had stacks and stacks of paper on them, all piled up so high, it was almost a robot's height. Now, it sounded cheesy, but it was, in fact, really true. There was a black cup that held plenty of writing utensils, such as pens, highlighters, pencils, and Sharpies.

_Sharpies? Highlighters? Decepticons know how to write?_ she thought while staring at the components of the desk, puzzled. She stood there, gaping, until Barricade gently placed his hand on the small of her back and nudged her forward. Wondering why, she turned and spotted something...something foul and disgusting. Her brows furrowed together.

Starscream, apparently, was sitting on a couch next to a coffee table. Alexel wondered how she could have possibly missed him.

_Ugh, I'm so out of it! Slag it, how can I not notice his presence? He releases such evil and dark energy...I really am becoming weak. Argh, focus, Alex! Smile and give this wretched, fragging son of a glitch a good impression of you!_ She forced a tight smile and walked up to him.

"Hi..._Starscream,_" she gritted through her metal teeth. Starscream crossed his right leg over his left, amused. He simply stared at her. _What?_

"Starscream...Alexel would like to join the Decepticons." Barricade explained for her. Starscream narrowed his optics and raised an optic ridge at the two bots.

"Really?" he drawled, a claw-like fingertip tapping against the hard surface of his faceplate. "But as far as I'm concerned, Alex, you're an Autobot. And you're our foe, so why should I?"

Alexel clenched her fists and looked Starscream straight in the eye. "Because...I hate the Autobots now." When Starscream raised an optic ridge at her, she continued. "They're a useless group of scrap metal, and I hate them to the core now. They're a fragging group that don't know what power is, whereas Starscream, you, sir, knows exactly what power means. You understand exactly how to acquire power, and how to put it to good use. I admire that ability of yours, and I want to learn from you...and not...that useless...and weak...Optimus Prime..." Her throat burned as she forced these words out. "So please let me join the Decepticons." She felt light-headed, like she was going to faint anytime soon. To be honest, she did start to hate them now. Everyone seemed so...ignorant of her feelings! Even those two...Yet why was she feeling a tinge of regret gnawing at her stomach? Why? She hated them now...and she was about to acquire happiness now...Why does it hurt so much? Alexel's fists clenched at her sides. _Yes...They're a waste of time to be with. Especially that damned couple!_

Starscream smirked wickedly. "Oh? Why, my dear Alexel. I never knew you were so hungry for power! I never even knew you thirsted for power at all!" He threw his head back and cackled evilly. Alexel quirked an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms impatiently.

"Well? I know a some Autobot secrets," she stated simply. This caught Starscream's attention. He stopped laughing and looked at her, thinking, _Oh?_ She smirked and continued: "Remember? I was an Autobot, and I've participated in their important meetings before. Surely I have some information that you think is helpful."

Starscream stood up abruptly and looked Alexel in the eye. "What _do _you know?" he growled. "_Tell me."_ He yanked on her arm and pulled her so that their faces were so close, almost touching. "Tell me!" Alexel glared at him and jerked her arm out of his grip.

"Maybe next time—after I'm a full-fledged Decepticon, _commander._" Starscream narrowed his optics at her.

"Hmm. Very well, Alexel. Then you may start training. Barricade! Take her to Sideways. He'll be her trainer."

Barricade nodded slightly, then pulled Alexel out of the room by her arm.

"He seems like a fragging idiot who doesn't know that everyone hates him," she muttered to herself, "And he seems like a pitty leader. Don't even know how you guys can survive with this guy...." She shook her head wryly and sighed heavily. _Boy...this is gonna be a long day.

* * *

_She'd never known who Sideways was. Okay, maybe she'd seen him before, or heard from him before, but most likely she'd forgotten about him. Well, when she stepped into his quarters, she couldn't help but cover her mouth with a hand to prevent herself from releasing a squeak. _Sideways...is horrendous!_

He was silver in color, and his entire frame looked _hideous._ His face was nothing but a mask of rage—you could detect discontentment and anger just by glancing at it, and you'd feel a vibe...a wave of negative energy that he emitted. Oh, Primus, he was somewhat like Megatron! His red optics and sharp-as-ever teeth and weirdly shaped faceplates made him look like a replica of Megatron. Alexel shuddered. Sideways glowered for a moment, then molded his features into a mask of blankness. He hunched his shoulders, sat up straight in his couch, and crossed his arms.

"What do you want? What are you doing here?" he snarled, Alexel glared at him.

"I'm here to join the Decepticons," she snapped, "And apparently, I need some son of a glitch to 'train' me. That son of a glitch just happens to be you, Sidney. Oh, wait, sorry. _Sideways._"

_Sidney?! _Sideways thought. Then he regained his composure and peered at her. "Shut your aft up..." he hissed. "Me? Your trainer? Oh, I've always wanted to do this. Oh, I will fulfill my duties as a trainer...to the max." He smirked and glared at her._

* * *

_A mangled cry of pain escaped her lips as she was thrown into a thick, concrete wall. The wall cracked and broke into dusty, crumbly pieces due to the impact as Alexel's limp and still body slid down. Blue fluid and hot, fresh energon gushed out of her arm and legs as she fell. Wires sparked and sizzled on her neck where a jagged piece of metal had cut her.

Alexel sat, her back leaned on the remains of the wall, panting wildly and gasping for air. She clutched at her injured arm, her fingers digging into the scratched metal on either side of the wound, attempting to discontinue the 'bleeding' and save her fluids. It was painful. Who knew that training to be a Decepticon would be that difficult? She sighed and looked up at Sideways—that wretched excuse of a robot was standing in front of her, not far, crossing his arms, a smug smile plastered on his face. He tapped his right foot impatiently as he cocked an optic ridge at her, indicating for her to stand up and fight him.

Alexel growled deep in her throat, infuriated and provoked. She hissed like a cat, and with amazing speed, leaped through the air and onto Sideways' body, latching her sharp fingers into his sensitive wires between the small cracks in his armor, scratching them and trying to tear them out. She hissed in his ear and kneed Sideways in the groin, earning a 'Oomph!' from his mouth and causing him to stumble back and fall against the metal wall behind him. Alexel jumped off his body and crossed her arms proudly, looking at what she'd done. Sideways was writhing in pain on the floor, his arms formed into a cradle for his damaged groin. He groaned in pain and glared weakly at Alexel.

"You...You'll pay for this...! I'll get you for this!" he croaked. Alexel raised an eyebrow at him. It was her turn to tap her foot impatiently and smile wickedly. She smiled sweetly and leaned down so that her face was right next to his.

"Sideways..." she drawled. "I'll be waiting for your revenge, then."

* * *

ctanonymous: (continues crying)

Sideswipe: (groans, kneels down next to her, rolls eyes) Oh my...What is it this time?

ctanonymous: (sniffles, wipes eyes) I—I received a dissing review on a story!

Sideswipe: (looks at her) And?

ctanonymous: (cries) It...HORRIBLE! They hurled insults at me! Wah!

Sideswipe: Oh boy. I don't know what to do. Will one of you readers maybe cheer her up? By sending her a review or a PM? Please?

ctanonymous: (still crying)

* * *

I know this chapter was a little rushed. Well, I don't really have time now...): You see, I'm taking private flute lessons and swimming lessons! Yay~ :D


	9. Life As She Made It

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any part of Transformers, only my original characters, Jedi (_Jed-Aye)_ and Alexel (_Uh-Leck-Sel)_. (:

Note: This story takes place between the first and second movie, and I've added my own characters in it. So here, is when they've just defeated Megatron. I think. Maybe. I might write according to the movies, or I might make up my own stuff. But as if I'm not already doing that, right? :D

Warning: MIGHT contain some spoilers to the second Transformers movie, Revenge of the Fallen. Btw that was a hecka awesome movie. ;D

* * *

ctanonymous: Well, I've received a bit of inspiring reviews and PMs, and now I'm feeling a tinsy bit better, but still a bit down.

All: (sighs) Good. But she could still get some more comforting.

ctanonymous: (shrugs and looks down)

* * *

One Way or Another

Chapter 9: Life As She Made It

When her bottom just _touched _the soft lining of the recharge berth, Alexel instantly felt her body go foamy and relax. Now, as she lay on the berth, her mind kept ringing with all the unanswerable questions she fought hard to dispel all day..._Was she a Decepticon now? Was she...a traitor? Was she...evil? _Those unanswered questions kept her from the recharge she so desperately needed.

Those questions were unasked, but their effect hung in the air around her and others, especially Barricade. He'd seemed uneasy when he was with her—partly probably because she had left him, but maybe also because he didn't want her to feel weird around him. Anyway, the atmosphere around her was heavy all the time, making her uncomfortable, queasy. Ever since she left the Autobots, it felt like something was eating her, like a parasite was inside her body—her stomach, specifically, chewing and gnawing at her insides, slowly taking her, dominating her, owning her, _devouring _her. Perhaps it was just the stress of training and transforming into a Decepticon that was slowing her down and plaguing her mind, but it wasn't a good feeling. It was pulling her, weighing her down, and it was dreadful.

Alexel's optic lids fluttered for a moment, then shut, off-lining. But that was only her optics off-lining, not her mind. She sighed, hoping she could just shut off every thought, disconnecting her irking thoughts from her mind.

_Recharge...and think tomorrow. You'll need the energy, Alex._

It took what seemed like an eternity for her to fall into deep recharge.

* * *

The red and blue mech sauntered into the control room, his mind blurred and clouded, thus making him dazed and weary.

_Where...is she? Is she alright?_ Ever since she left, his mind had been a broken puzzle; he hasn't exactly been himself lately. Instead of being calm and collected, he was frustrated, numb, and airy.

He'd been walking around the entire Autobot base aimlessly until a deep, husky voice interrupted him.

"Prime. What are you doing?" Optimus' head snapped up, now alert and surprised, and he turned around. He sighed in relief when he realized who it was.

"Oh...It's you, Ironhide. Er, I...I—I was simply exercising! You see, I just consumed quite a lot of energon...and I'm feeling full. I just wanted to walk around a little to help move the energon around in my body...Understand? Haha..." His voice trailed off into silence as he observed Ironhide crossing his arms, quirking a metal eyebrow and looking at him in the eye. No one had to tell him, he already knew that his stammering and tone told everyone that he was lying. Optimus slumped his shoulders and hung his head, sighing. "Alright, Ironhide. What is it?"

The weapons specialist grunted, then sat down on a chair nearby, still staring at Optimus for a few minutes before saying, "You miss her."

"What are you trying to indicate? I do not understand."

"You know what I mean, Prime. Alexel. Now that she's gone, you miss her. And I've noticed it, Prime. Ever since she ran out of this very base, you've been, as humans say, 'out of it' and awkward. You do not act like your normal self. Whatever happened to the great and majestic Prime that I've always known?" His optics focused on the big mech fidgeting and shuffling his feet uncomfortably in front of him. The battle hardened mech sighed and propped his elbow on the armrest to his left, then cupped his chin with that same hand.

Optimus paused, not moving nor making a sound.

"Talk to me, Prime."

The commander sighed wearily, shaking his head slowly and gazing at his feet. Finally, after several minutes of interestedly observing his feet, he said, "That's right."

"What's right?"

"Ironhide...I assume you miss Chromia very much, correct?"

Now it was Ironhide's turn to fall into deep silence.

"Ironhide, just as I've answered to your question, you must answer to mine too. Do you miss Chromia?"

"...Yes. I miss Chromia, Prime. I really, really, really do miss her. I want her here with me so much, Prime. She's all I ever want; all I wish for currently."

"Good. Then you must understand what I feel right now, Ironhide. I admit...I do miss Alexel very much, and I wish for her to come back."

"What does me missing Chromia matter? I was asking about you and Alex, Prime. Don't drag me into this."

"I'm simply talking to you, as a friend and as your commander. Additionally, talking to you may actually help me go on, since your situation is similar to mine. I want to help you too, just like you're trying to help me."

"...If I'm not mistaken, Ironhide...She left you. She left you to go on that ship with Elita back then to go search for the All Spark. She left you willingly because of the way you treated her." This caused the old black mech to dip his head down in shame. "Chromia left you because you kept on overlooking her feelings, and your own feelings for her. She left you because you neglected her, you isolated yourself from everyone, including her, just so you wouldn't be distracted from your battles and weapons and explosives. You were battle-hungry, blood-thirsty, Ironhide. You forgot your love for Chromia, and her love for you, and you rejected her, ignored her, abused her. You didn't notice when she was finally breaking down. You didn't notice when she was finally losing her mind. You didn't notice when she finally reached the point where she couldn't take it anymore. You didn't notice when Chromia was getting enough of your cold treatment, Ironhide." The black mech showed a sad, regretful expression. "You didn't understand what your femme wanted, Hide. You were so obsessed and infatuated with war and fighting that you completely shut her out of your mind, your world. Chromia loved you a lot. She loved you so much, it was starting to hurt to love you, with your attitude and cruelty. And finally, Chromia couldn't take it—your blood-thirstiness, your emotional outbursts, your ignorance; finally, she left your side with Elita. She left you so she wouldn't hurt anymore, so she wouldn't have to undergo your cold treatment. Do you understand? You were wro—"

"I know that!" Ironhide barked. "Tell me again, why are we talking about this? I don't understand why my relationship with Chromia has anything to do with you and Alex!"

"I was comparing you to me. Now I know how you feel, and I believe you know how I feel too, Ironhide. How you feel right now about Chromia is similar to what I feel about Alex. Yes, you should understand how I feel. But I was a little carried away, I admit. Now go to recharge, Hide. I do not wish to talk about this any longer."

_Actually...Perhaps I was carried away on purpose because I wanted to take the spotlight away from myself and Alexel...Because I don't want to admit what I did wrong...This is so tiring.

* * *

_"Hey you! Wake up!" was the first thing Alexel heard through her audio receptors. She groaned, then willed her optics to turn on again. Her vision slowly became clearer, and what was in front of her soon came into focus. It was this particular fragger named Frenzy. Rats. The _irritating _one who was irritating even though he did not mean to be.

"What?" she grumbled angrily, disliking the fact that she was rudely awakened from her peaceful slumber. "You better have a decent reason to be waking me up. I need recharge, you know."

"Heh," the little Decepticon snorted, "I can do whatever I want with you, ugly wench." Alexel felt some random wire inside her body snap and spark and pop. This little guy was _very _unlikable.

"You better shut your aft up with the nonsense, and tell me what you woke me up for, you dirty sleazebag, midget."

This irked him; the devious little Decepticon growled deep in his skinny throat and glared menacingly at Alexel. "You did _not _just say that, wench."

"Yes I did. Now tell me what you came here for before I rip your head off, midgey."

"Grr...I _will _get you for this next time, you fool! If Barricade won't get rid of you, I will! Now pay attention, for I will only say this once!"

Alexel rolled her eyes. _Very smart, this little thing. Doesn't even make sense at all. Psh, another enemy Decepticon already, and it's only what, my second day here?! Primus..._

"Sorry, _Frenzy._ You see, I'm kind of tired and cranky, since you woke me up early today. Now...can you please tell me what's wrong?" Alexel said sweetly. It was better to have less Decepticons hating you.

"Hmph. Yeah, you better start apologizing your sorry ass off. Well...since you've asked and begged me so sincerely and regretfully, I shall tell you. Lord Starscream wants you in the lab immediately."

_Lab?_

"For what?"

Frenzy shrugged unknowingly. "I dunno. I think he said something about 'changing' you or something. Go see him and figure it out yourself, stupid."

"Shut up. Where is he? His quarters?"

"No, dummy. He's in the lab. I thought I told you that already."

"You told me he wanted _me _in the lab, not that _he _was in there himself."

"Ugh, whatever, puny femme!"

_Says you._

"Okay, I'm just going to walk over to the lab, then, if you don't have anything else to say. Bye, Frenzy."

* * *

"Sam," Mikaela's voice chimed. She strolled over to where he was standing, where he was observing Bumblebee sulking in the meadow. The yellow bot was sitting on his bottom, knees drawn up to his chest, his long arms wrapped around his knees. His dark optics were cast downward, looking at his feet as if they were the most interesting things in the world. He was still, unmoving, not speaking, not noticing anything. He was like an action figure, body set and locked in that same position and holding it for hours and hours and hours before the player finally moves him again. Except Bumblebee was a toy; he was a real being—an alien organism, one with a mind, one with a genuine personality, one with control over himself, one with feelings, one with a _life._ Bumblebee was more than a lifeless toy, but this Bumblebee right there in front of Sam and Mikaela—he wasn't the Bumblebee they knew. This yellow Autobot was too melancholy—too sad and down and upset to be their yellow friend. This yellow Camaro who was sulking and mourning his loss was _not _their dear companion.

"He's still so sad, Kayla."

"I know, I can see. I can see...He's still not talking or doing anything...She really hurt him a lot with her disappearance, huh, Sam?"

"Yup. He's really devastated by what she did."

Mikaela patted Sam's back endearingly. "She'll come back, I know she will. She's still our little—big, maybe—Alexel. She'll surely come back. He'll be happy again. I know."

Sam smiled and gazed at his one and only car. "Yeah, I know. We have—have to have hope, right? Yeah, she'll come back. He'll be happy again."

And Mikaela smiled at him, tilting her head so that it was leaned against his shoulder. She closed her eyes, feeling hope and relieve rush over her still body. Yes, have hope.

Hope.

There is hope for everyone.

* * *

ctanonymous: Whoas! This is like, a long chapter? XD Well, I'm back people. From Oklahoma. ;D It was _really _hot there. Whew. (wipes forehead just thinking about it) Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! :D

Bumblebee: (whirrs and whines)

ctanonymous: (glances at him, pats his shoulder) Don't worry, there's still Jedi, if Alexel's gone.

Bumblebee: (optics wide as saucers, clutches head in disbelief and shakes it wildly)

Jedi: (glares daggers at him) You stupid Bee.

ctanonymous: (sweat drops) Haha...Until next time! (:

* * *

**Thanks to Crossfire1205 for helping me edit this chapter! [: Love her, she's so funny and nice and awesome and...just plain smart. (; (hugs her) She helped me spot some grammar/spelling/punctuation/capitalization mistakes, ya know! Hehe, and she helped supply this chapter with the sentences, 'Now, as she lay on the berth, her mind kept ringing with all the unanswerable questions she fought hard to dispel all day.' and_ '_Those unanswered questions kept her from the recharge she so desperately needed.' Thank you! I love ya. (: Good luck with your own story. May your wishes come true. (: Btw please, please, _please _review! ): I'm not getting as much reviews now...(sob)  
**


	10. Extreme Makeover: Robot Edition

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any part of Transformers, only my original characters, Jedi (_Jed-Aye)_ and Alexel (_Uh-Leck-Sel)_. (:

Note: This story takes place between the first and second movie, and I've added my own characters in it. So here, is when they've just defeated Megatron. I think. Maybe. I might write according to the movies, or I might make up my own stuff. But as if I'm not already doing that, right? :D

Warning: MIGHT contain some spoilers to the second Transformers movie, Revenge of the Fallen. Btw that was a hecka awesome movie. ;D

* * *

ctanonymous: I am back from Oklahoma, readers! Yay~ (:

Bumblebee: (waves hands in air and whistles)

ctanonymous: (looks at him) Aren't you supposed to be sad?

Bumblebee: (shakes head, points behind)

ctanonymous: (glances over his shoulder, sees Ironhide holding yellow paint and cleaning supplies) Ironhide...is helping you...get a new paint job and polishing?!

Bumblebee: (winks)

Ironhide: (launches missile at ctanonymous)

ctanonymous: (avoids it ninja-style, sticks tongue out at Hide) Bad Ironhide! I won't give you a marble from Oklahoma, then! It's purdy. Hehe.

* * *

One Way or Another

Chapter 10: Extreme Makeover: Robot Edition

"Bumblebee."

The yellow bot whipped around, startled, and faced the commander. Optimus loomed over the yellow `bot's curled-up body, his massive red and blue form towering over his yellow and black one, casting an eerie shadow over the Camaro. His optics dimmed when he realized who the mech behind him was.

His gears whirred quietly, and he turned around slowly, too upset and heartbroken to do anything more.

_Ah. He seems to be...angry at me,_ Optimus thought as he observed the `bot.

This was _very _unusual. The cheerful robot was hardly found in a state similar to this; most of the time, he was caught frolicking with his human friends, hiding Ironhide's missile stash, or irritating Jazz in a friendly competition. This robot here, mourning and grieving outside in the midst of the fields, was not the familiar, playful little guy.

"Bumblebee. We must talk," he whispered quietly, not daring to anger or provoke his dear friend any further. To cause him more despondency and grief would be wrong, especially when he was his _leader_, his _friend. _Bumblebee glanced up, and Optimus beckoned for the `bot to follow him into the headquarters, into the quiet and usually deserted rec room. That undisturbed area would be nice to talk in.

The Camaro whirred his engines pitifully, unwilling to move from his little spot, having no desire of follow his leader, not after what had happened.

Although, sadly, he knew that he had to, no matter what, for quite a number of reasons. First of all, he was a Prime, and in Cybertron, Primes were the strongest group, with the most authority, the most power. Not many disobeyed them; nearly the entire population of Cybertron bowed in respect at the remarkable beings. Bumblebee wasn't exactly different from them. Second of all, he was simply younger than Optimus—yes, he was his elder, more or less, and juniors needed to listen to and respect elders, did they not? Third of all, he was also his commander. Well, not only _his, _but the entire Autobot population was under his control, whether it was pleasant or not. He was the best mech for the job, and he was born—created—to lead. Yes, it was Optimus' destiny, his fate, to lead.

He glanced at Optimus with annoyance glinting in his optics, and grumbled, "This better be worth my time," standing up and strolling after the older `bot.

* * *

"Welcome to our little lab, my dear Alexel," purred Starscream, unmoving. He stood in front of a white berth in the midst of the room.

Alexel froze in her tracks, optics wide, her mind confused.

_How...did he know I was there? Primus, I am positive I made no sounds!_

"Regards, Starscream," she gritted, fully aware that he was treating her like nothing, judging from the way that he was not paying her any mind.

"Alexel, Alexel, Alexel," he drawled, "I want you to come here."

He waggled a few fingers in her direction, and for an unknown reason, her body seemed to move on its own, her legs unconsciously moving forward, and she couldn't control what she was doing. The next thing she knew, she stood next to the white berth, in front of Starscream, facing him.

He grinned maliciously.

"Ah, what an obedient femme."

Alexel knew she had to say something, but for some reason, when she opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out from her vocal processors. She stood there in the same spot, opening and closing her mouth in attempt to speak, but her processors failed her; still, nothing came out, and she resembled a fish with no water, on the brink of dying. It seemed like a knot was formed in the middle of her throat. Starscream chuckled at the sight.

"Heh. Quiet now, eh? Nothing to say?"

_No, you fool! Why can't I talk?!_ Alexel thought, even while fully knowing he couldn't understand her internal dialogue.

"Now that you have nothing to speak of, thus giving us cherished silence, we shall begin." He turned and faced the empty berth, smiling to himself. His arms were crossed, his sharp talons clicking on his upper arm rhythmically, his right foot thumping on the concrete ground slowly. He was thinking. Then, he whipped his head around, staring directly into Alexel's optics. The tinge of viciousness in his blood red optics frightened her, and a shudder rocked through her body.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. There are so many things I yearn to discuss right now, but there are just too many. Therefore, we shall do things slowly, step-by-step. Where shall we begin...Oh! You wish to talk, correct? Silly me, Alex, here." He raised a hand and snapped, and the imaginary knot in her vocals untangled—she could speak again.

"Primus!" she gasped. "What did you do to me?!"

"Oh, hoho," Starscream laughed. "Relax, mi'dear. I merely created silence so I could talk in peace."

"How?"

"I have my ways," he murmured, "and you shall not find out about them."

"Frag you."

He chuckled.

"Of course, of course. Now...let's get on with business, shall we?"

* * *

"What do you want, Optimus?" Bumblebee asked as he sat on the frigid, stony ground in a cross-legged position. He huffed and crossed his arms, his optics piercing into those of Optimus.

"Bumblebee..." the leader began. "You are displeased with me, are you not?"

Bumblebee nodded straightforwardly.

"And...That is because of what happened with...Alexel, correct?"

Another blunt nod.

"I..."

"It was your fault she ran away, Optimus," the yellow `bot stated as a matter of fact.

"I did not mean to harm her emotionally, nor did I intend to cause her to leave us."

"Really?" the young one replied bitterly, "because from what I can tell, you don't exactly seem disturbed by her departure."

"I am unaffected on the outside, from what you see. In truth, internally, I feel deeply regretful and guilty for our loss."

Bumblebee snorted, his optics darting over the large mech, then to random objects inside the room, including Ratchet's screwdriver.

_Strange...Why would that be here? Ratch always treats his tools like his sparkling. Why is this screwdriver laying here in the public?_

"Bumblebee, are you paying attention?" Optimus snapped, aware that his soldier's mind was hovering elsewhere.

"Yes, yes, I am," he retorted angrily. "Now please speak, already."

"I was saying...That I did not mean to make her leave us—"

"You told me that already—"

"And I dearly wish for her to return to our side as much as you do—"

"Yeah, right—"

"_And, _I have to say, there is nothing I can do right now, even if you mourn every single day of your life."

"I can do what I wish to do, without you commenting on whether or not it will be helpful," Bumblebee snapped. "You do not have to mind me, _commander. _You simply have to go on, working on important things, living life just as if nothing had happened."

"Bumblebee...You have misunderstood what I meant."

"Oh, then enlighten me again. Perhaps it's this...sorrow and rage that's blinding my optics. Go on, _please._"

"I said that I am deeply sorry for our loss of Alexel. I admit, I was the reason for her departure, though it wounds me to admit this. Being a Prime doesn't necessarily mean that we don't feel romantic emotions or regret, Bumblebee. My point is, that I miss her, too, as you do. I regret ever saying those...abominable words to her, if I had known that she would run away, I never would have said it."

Bumblebee looked at him, curiosity and doubt shining in his dark optics.

"You heard right, Bee. I miss her, too."

* * *

"What business?" questioned Alexel, fear causing her voice to tremble slightly, earning a smirk from Starscream.

"Let's just say, important business—business that will determine whether or not your presence here will continue."

"Oh?" She raised a brow at him, questioning.

"We shall begin with this." He swooped forward, darting in front of her quickly, then gripped her fragile neck swiftly with a hand. He sneered in her face, "Tell me, what do you know from being with the Autobots?"

"Ugh!" Alexel choked. "Let—let me go!" She pounded uselessly at his broad chest, but he didn't feel a single thing.

"Heh, your efforts are useless, Alexel. I'm not the weak little Seeker I once was. I am _powerful!_" he hissed in her face. She cringed.

"Why do you want to know?" she squeaked.

"Because I will kill you if you don't tell me." To add emphasis on his words, Starscream tightened his grip on the poor femme's neck, earning another choked gasp from her vocals. "_Tell me!_"

The pain was torturous, unbearable.

"Oh!" gasped Alexel. "Oh—Okay! Let...let me go!"

He released his grip, and she collapsed onto the cold, chilly floor, groaning very audibly and rubbing her neck. He looked at her, then crouched down and looked straight in her optics: _Well?_

Alexel glared at him, then sat against the wall tiredly. "I am only doing this because I absolutely hate the Autobots, and I want to live," she said out loud to herself, then she huffed and turned to Starscream. "Okay. All we—_they—_know is that there's another energy source somewhere on Earth. We—I mean, _they—_are only positive that it's on Earth _somewhere_, but they do not know the exact location of it."

She glanced at Starscream in curiosity of what his reaction was, and was shocked to find that he was snorting and laughing. She raised her brows at him, once again.

"Haha! You useless fools! That is all?! Primus, and I worried for nothing!" he laughed.

"What do you mean?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Heh," he mocked, "we, the almighty Decepticons, have more information than that pathetic and weak group of Autobots."

"Like?" she inquired.

"Since you are now a Decepticon, I suppose, and you are so pathetic to the point that I despise you, I shall be kind, for the first time, and leak a little information out to your pea-sized mind."

"Yes, sure, Starscream, what is it?" She resisted the urge to roll her optics, for his ignorance and narcissism was absurd.

"I, the great Lord Starscream, have discovered what the energy source is. I've uncovered that there is _another _cube, in this galaxy. It is the sister cube of the All Spark, named the Eternal Flare. It sounds unbelievable, I know, but I've scanned over the documents that our ancestors have left us, the ones written in ancient Cybertronian text, I've discovered this. Yes, I used my intelligence to decipher those ancient Cybertronian symbols. And, the documents also indicate...that, unfortunately, the Eternal Flare was created millenniums ago before the All Spark was, therefore, it's power is fading away slowly, as we talk. It was created when many ideas and advancements were not yet discovered and made, therefore, it is not as powerful as the All Spark. The All Spark's power does not decline as time passes, but the Eternal Flare does. The ancestors stated that fact in their papers. It declares that as time passes, the power starts to fade, little by little, if it is untended—meaning not in use, or no one transmitting energy or power in it to keep it stable. In other words, as we live, not knowing where that Cube is, its power is slowly declining. We must find it soon, if we want power. If we wish to resurrect our group, we _must _find that Cube before its power dies out! That, I found out. Now, no need to applaud for me, I already understand that I am better than Megatron."

"Yes, where is that so called..._Eternal Flare_?" Alexel pushed further, hoping to dig more information out of the conceited leader.

"Heh, because of my majestic and great mind, I've come to understand that it is buried in a desert in Egypt. Now, I don't know which one, yet, all I know, is that the former Primes had something to do with it."

"I see."

"Now, hear me, Alexel." He enveloped her small hand with his, and clenched tightly, to the point where she thought her hand would dent, and wires would be disconnected. She winced at his sudden behavior.

"What is it?"

"You will _not _spill anything that I just told you to the Autobots, do you understand?" he hissed.

Alexel nodded faintly.

"Good girl. Do you know what the consequences would be if you were to do that?" He glared at her, sending a wave of shudders through her body.

She gulped and stuttered, "N-no."

"Well, if you were to tell anyone about this conversation...My dear, I will hunt you down, and send every soldier I have to spear your small body numerous times—a hundred times, a thousand times, a million times, a _lot _of times. Do you understand? I will mount your dead body on a pole for everyone to observe, and I will cut it up to bits and pieces, once I want to. I shall burn and melt your body to the point that it is unrecognizable, invisible. Do you hear me?!"

"Y-yes, s-sir, I do." She began to realize...Starscream is _worse than Megatron,_ as a shudder coursed through her body once again.

"Good girl. Now that this conversation has ended...Med!" he barked. In an instant, another robot scurried to his side.

The thing was pitiful looking, she had to say. It was _very _small in size, about a foot tall, not much bigger than a basketball. It was gleaming silver, no doubt, the metal had been polished and cleaned constantly. Like every other Decepticon, its optics were blood red, though they didn't seem as red and evil as Starscream's. It was shaped like a spider, with multiple limbs, not to mention a tiny head and a larger body. The face itself was sickening—a sneer, it seemed, was plastered onto his face permanently, and observing the little being reminded her of a clown, from what the humans called 'circuses' and 'carnivals.' From the pictures she'd seen from Sam's 'random' album, clowns smiled wickedly, and were intimidating, just like this little robot. She shuddered at the memory of clowns. They frightened her; their squinted eyes, red noses, fake smiles, and creepy make-up didn't seem lovable. In fact, they were horrendous.

"Hey, what 'chu lookin' at, girly?" the spider-looking robot barked. It's voice was squeaky, as if something was lodged in its throat and was preventing its voice from resounding properly.

Alexel blinked at him, brows raised. This little guy didn't seem very polite, nor did he make a nice impression.

She smiled and said, "I'm looking at _you,_ and you should be grateful that I take a few seconds out of my time in this world to do so."

A wire popped and snapped in the spider-bot's small head, and he squeaked, "You stupid lady! Apologize, _NOW!_"

A smug grin made its way to Alexel's face, and she crossed her arms. "Nope."

"_You—_"

"Scalpel, shut up!" barked Starscream. The little guy did close his mouth instantly and fell silent. Amazing.

"Who is this?" she asked quietly, quirking an optic ridge and glancing at Starscream.

"This," he began, "is our medic—you may think that we, Decepticons, don't have medics, but yes, we do—named Scalpel, if you haven't noticed from before."

Alexel hesitated, then asked: "And what is he to me? Why are you telling me this?"

Starscream smirked. "Oh, this has everything to do with you."

Something came in contact with the back of her head, and a throbbing pain spread through her cranium. She grunted, and felt her body lifelessly drift to the floor, her cheek colliding with the chilly cement. The last thing she saw was Starscream's wicked grin.

Then, everything became black.

* * *

After uncountable attempts at trying to go online again, she succeeded. Her systems slowly powered on, and her fans began spinning again, her receptors doing their job. Her optics, eventually, powered on, and the blackness in her vision faded, revealing a white, blank ceiling. She was laying down horizontally on something, though she didn't know what it was.

Alexel groaned and sat up on whatever she was laying on, and scanned her whereabouts. It was the berth she was laying on, the white berth from before. She was in the lab, still, and everything seemed the same to her. It was the berth she was laying on, the white berth from before.

Just one thing.

Her _body _didn't feel right.

What was wrong?

"I see you're awake," stated a voice coolly. She gasped, looked behind her, and watched as Starscream materialized from behind the door. She looked at him, suspecting, wondering if he did anything to her.

_I don't feel right._

"Why don't you take a look in the mirror right there?" Starscream suggested, his claw-like finger pointed in the direction of a _very _tall mirror hanging on the wall. Alexel eyed him, confused, and heeded his words. She hopped off of the berth, and after she did, her head pounded annoyingly, feeling energon rush to her head, causing a headache. She shook her head a few times before trekking to the mirror.

What she saw in it made her shriek.

"What—what is this?!" she screamed, whipping around, her optics blazing with scorching rage.

"Your new look," Starscream explained, shrugging nonchalantly. "Why are you so angry?"

"I am angry, because THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" she shrieked, pointing to herself.

"It's fine."

"No, it's not!"

"I said," Starscream gritted, "it's perfectly fine the way it is."

Alexel said nothing more, just turned back toward the mirror and observed herself. She looked so..._ugly! Like the rest of the Decepticons!_

Her gray and silver armor was now gray, silver, _and black._ Which she was not delighted about. Her fingers were sharpened, and now, they were clawed, like everyone's! No! Her hands looked like a feminine version of Starscream's hands! Argh! And, her _optics! _Her previously beautiful, admirable optics...her sky blue, clear, innocent optics, were now tainted, just dirty; they were red, blood red, Decepticon-style. More importantly, they used to be...blue, like..._the optics of Optimus..._but not anymore_. _She shook her head, shaking out the thought, returning her focus to her new look. The worst thing—on her forehead, where an Autobot insignia once rested, was a Decepticon insignia. The horror! It was unsatisfying, really. No! She was...a full-fledged Decepticon now...There was hardly room for turning back.

She was officially a traitor.

_Wait...But what do I care? _she asked herself. _I don't care, I'm a Decepticon, and that's final_, she told herself, determined. _Yes, Alexel, this look is not bad at all. You look...sexy, as humans like to describe pretty females. Yes, this is better._

She turned to Starscream once more and sighed.

"Alright, when did you do this to me?"

"When you were knocked out."

"Who did it?"

"Scalpel."

_Oh, that explains why he introduced him to me._

"...Alright."

"Admit it, Alexel, you can't turn back, now. You're officially a Decepticon."

"I know that."

"Now, let's get on with _real _business, then, my sweet femme."

* * *

ctanonymous: (sips Crystal Geyser and sighs in content) Ugh, school is beginning, and I have to say, readers, that I may not have time to update as fast.

Megatron: (gasps) Oh! No! (roars)

ctanonymous: (cocks eyebrow at him) I thought you didn't like this story.

Megatron: Ah, well...I'm reading. I want to see what happens to that son of a glitch, that wretched Starscream.

ctanonymous: (speechless) ...Okay.

Starscream: (grins) Admit it, Megsy, I'm better than you.

Megatron: (fumes, roars and chases Starscream around) I'M PURDY-ER THAN YOU! AT LEAST I'M NOT UGLY AND SHORT!

Starscream: (sticks glossa out and keeps running) Noooo, then why did you die?

Megatron: (bellows) I DIDN'T DIE! NOOOO!

ctanonymous: (sweat-drops at their nonsensical and idiotic fight, points behind her at the two robots) Do you get it? I don't understand those two, either...

* * *

**Kudos and many thanks to Crossfire1205! :D I love her, she's just...simply amazing and nice, ya know? (cyberhugs her) She's my beta-er, you can say, and she helped me edit my chapters, giving me a lot of suggestions and telling me what needs to be fixed! LOL, she's a great person. Congratulations for winning that Transformers thingy, Crossfire1205, and I hope you get your Sims 2! :D**

**Thanks to Kaimaler for being my friend! LOOOOL. My 'long-lost twin,' thanks for encourging me and all that, talking to me and PMing me so much. ;D I know I'm very annoying. Anyway, love you, too, girl. (blows kiss)  
**

**Thanks to TransformersFreak01, too! :D I love her stories, and she's been talking to me and being a nice person. LOL. Love you, too. (thumbs up)**

**And...BIG thanks to fairydustillusion. We don't talk as much anymore, but still, thanks for reading (as others do) and reviewing (as others do). :D You've given me a lot of comforting when I received that..._review, that review that made me unhappy. _): But anyway, thanks for giving me inspiration and encouragement. :D (cyberhugs)**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed on this story. Including those silent readers who haven't said anything yet. Love you guys!**

**If anyone would like to talk to me or anything, you're welcome to PM me or email me anytime. Lol. I am always open to talk to nice people. (:  
**


	11. Love Something, Let It Go

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any part of Transformers, only my original characters, Jedi (_Jed-Aye)_ and Alexel (_Uh-Leck-Sel)_. (:

Note: This story takes place between the first and second movie, and I've added my own characters in it. So here, is when they've just defeated Megatron. I think. Maybe. I might write according to the movies, or I might make up my own stuff. But as if I'm not already doing that, right? :D

Warning: MIGHT contain some spoilers to the second Transformers movie, Revenge of the Fallen. Btw that was a hecka awesome movie. ;D

* * *

ctanonymous: (smiles) Hello, readers. How is everyone so far?

Megatron: (displeased) Absolutely unsatisfied.

ctanonymous: (narrows eyes at Megsy) I wasn't asking you.

Megatron: (shrugs) I can answer whatever I want to answer, puny fleshling.

Starscream: Hey! Don't talk to my ctanonymous like that!

ctanonymous: O.O

Megatron: (o-o) Are you drunk on high-grade fuel, Starscream?

Starscream: (hiccups, wobbles around) Y—Yah.

ctanonymous: (bursts into tears) I can't get a conscious and un-drunk admirer. Amazing.

Cybertronians: (all cheer and applaud)

ctanonymous: D:

* * *

One Way or Another

Chapter 11: Love Something, Let It Go

It felt as if the world was mourning for everyone—like the sky created a thunderstorm to represent their depression. Yes.

The regular clear, sunny, blue skies were now a gloomy gray color, the vast, natural roofs filled with murky clouds and zig zags of lightning that illuminated the dreadful skies ominously. Loud thunder echoed in the never-ending capacity, roaring and resounding majestically, like big, strong base drums. Tenacious blasts of wind howled in the chilly air, rushing around and through everything in its way, carrying away tree leaves, pushing solid objects around, giving light objects a flight in the sky. In other words, bringing everything out of place and destroying everything in its way of running free. Rain fell heavily and thumped rhythmically onto the solid earth, creating small, tiny pits in the soil. The precipitation cooled and soothed the summer heat, making the air cold and chilly, blasting with piercing frigidity.

The entire scene resembled a snowglobe; the weather conditions: the wind, the _condensation. _However, the main difference was that snowglobes were much more peaceful and calm, unlike what was currently happening. Snowglobes didn't have the ability to frighten beings and cause them to return home, huddling in the corner, shaking and trembling in fear and chilliness. No, snowglobes couldn't do that to humans, but _real _thunderstorms did.

"Whew, gosh. It's freezing outside!" exclaimed Sam as he rushed in through the door, covered in rainwater, leaves, and twigs. He resembled a caveman living and surviving in the wild on his own.

"I _told _you that you should have brought a thicker raincoat!" Mikaela lectured, quickly bringing a clean towel and drying his hair. "And you even forgot to wear your hood!"

"Ouch! Argh, babe, that hurts!" Sam complained, taking secure hold of her wrists and seizing the towel from her hands, wiping the liquid from his head himself. "I didn't forget to wear it. I didn't want to."

Mikaela snorted and crossed her hands, asking, "Why not? What kind of person in their right mind wouldn't wear something on their head in a freaking thunderstorm? Are you crazy?"

"Haha, no. Whoever said I was in my right mind?" Sam inquired, grinning seductively at his girlfriend. "I was always the weird one. Remember that time when I was trying to sell my grandfather's leftovers in history class last year? That was out of my mind, I admit," he laughed.

"God, yes. But you looked adorable then, with your stuttering and the teacher trying to remind you to remember that we were in class. I kept on smiling and laughing at you. You were so cute."

"Heh. Am I still cute right now?" he asked playfully, watching in amusement as a deep blush grew on his girlfriend's face.

"I—I guess," Mikaela stammered, jerking her head in another direction, her rich, blue irises not daring to make contact with any part of his body.

"Haha, kay, gotcha," Sam laughed, tangling his long fingers into her silky, dark brown hair and leaning down to kiss her passionately and loving.

* * *

Awe and horror shone on Alexel's face at the same time as Starscream led her towards his personal chambers. _His _chambers, out of all the places in the Decepticon base, he _had _to pick his own.

_For Primus' sake...What the heck is he taking me there for? _she though angrily to herself, fists clenching tightly as she did so. _What if he...is going to do _something _to me?! _Her spark pounded audibly and increasingly quick in her chest chamber.

"Relax, dear," Starscream ordered her in a casual tone. "I have no desire to harm you...but that just depends on your _actions._"

Alexel paused for a moment, then asked, "My actions?"

"In others words, I will only harm you if you do something wrong, as punishment. However, that depends on my mood, as well. It's unpredictable, you never know." He smirked as a way of emphasizing his haunting words, and it chilled her to the core. She shuddered as he observed her every action.

"I understand," she managed to croak shakily. Her body involuntarily flinched and twitched when he smiled and turned around, continuing what he was doing before.

They walked in silence afterward, Starscream not bothering to speak, and Alexel not _daring _to utter a single word.

* * *

Rain pummeled down on her shiny, blue armor as if wanting to dent and wreck the beautiful surface. The pressuring hydration pounded and brushed across the fragile surface, leaving faint scratches and marks as its tracks.

Jedi gazed lifelessly and coldly at the mountains before her eyes, in the great distance. The wavy and squiggly outlines of the giant rock structures amazed her. She never seemed to truly understand how something could be so _big _ and...protective looking! From where she was standing, by the base, the faint shapes of the mountains looked so..._strong, _so big, so protective. Even though it was raining violently, she could still see them clearly. The great structures stood tall and loomed over the little hills before them, resembling elders and their young ones—like wanting to protect those weaker and younger than them. They seemed as if they wanted to protect the hills with their rocky, wide arms.

_That's so loving..._she thought to herself as her blue optics flickered slightly. She was tired and weary. Recharge was necessary, but she didn't want to. The sight was too rare and good to miss. _How I wish...that a pair of arms as graceful and strong would hold me like that...How I wish I have the chance to be held like that..._

She tilted her head back and looked up at the dark, misted skies, her gaze sweeping over the ominous, frightening clouds. Then, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the cool curtain of liquid over her armor.

_Ah, so refreshing. Yes, rain. Wash me. Clean me. Wash away my sorrow, pain, anger, everything. Make me lose myself in your refreshing, awakening arms of water.

* * *

_

Bumblebee huffed in annoyance as he shuffled through the green forest. The leafy, weedy, forest that was full of small obstacles. Surely it wasn't made for a robot to pass. It was very irritating, irking—definitely not the appropriate object for him at that time. Additionally, the mud that the rain from the previous night had caused was so horrifying! The thick, mushy substance clung to his every surface whenever he touched it, and it was icky, unpleasant. He wanted to roar in anger at the unwanted _stuff _on the surface of his armor. Ew.

Ever since he'd talked to Optimus, he had been this obnoxious, and even he thought so himself. Perhaps it was because he knew that he had been wrong; that he had misunderstood his fearless leader. Perhaps it was just simply because of _her _disappearance, still, but again, he was just so easily irritated.

He sighed as he ducked under a pine tree branch, the thin, stiff bristles scraping his bright yellow paint as he did so. Blinding, shiny, sunny rays darted into his unsuspecting optics, causing him to wince and crane his head away to the side. Ouch. What strong ultraviolet rays on Earth.

He blinked in irritation and continued his short trek to the middle of the forest—a large grove ringed by hundreds of tall redwood trees. He sat down, cross-legged, in the pit of the grove, crossing his arms and relaxing his entire body. He wiped out everything out of his mind for the moment, just concentrating on the natural beauty around him—the cheerful, singsong birds, the cool rush of wind from time to time, the faint rustling of leaves. It was all so blissful, so serene.

It was nearly perfect.

If only there wasn't that feeling pounding inside his spark.

If only he didn't have the urge to knock himself unconscious.

Bumblebee sighed quietly, then lay flat on the ground, his tremendous body a straight, horizontal line on the earth. The bright, piercing sunlight bounced off of his metal armor and into the trees around him. Bumblebee exhaled, releasing a long breath that he didn't realize he'd been holding, and let his heavy arms slide down his body and onto the ground, hitting the dirt with a shaking, echoing 'thump.'

"Wh-Whoa!!" a small voice suddenly yelped from in the trees. Bumblebee shot up to a sitting position, sensors and receptors wide alert. His optics darted to the direction from which the high-pitched voice came from, and he scanned the area, picking up the presence of a human. He stood up slowly, optics focused on that area, and stalked quietly toward there. Rustling came from the trees, and when he finally reached that certain place, something fell from a redwood tree.

A girl.

"What—?" he began, but was cut off by her pained cries and torturous moans. Did she slip down from that redwood tree? But...who in the world would be climbing such a enormous tree in the first place?! He inspected her further, and learned that she was injured. Pretty badly. If this went on, something fatal could happen to her.

Without a second thought, he cradled the crying girl gently in his hands, and dashed toward the base quickly.

* * *

Alas, they reached their destination: his quarters.

It was...not as she expected. Alexel had expected Starscream's chambers to resemble something like a dungeon, a torture chamber, a pit of doom, but...apparently, she was wrong, incorrect.

The place was not dark, first of all, as many people may expect that dungeons are. In fact, it was bright; the entire section of the base was lit with dozens and dozens of white wax candles, and they illuminated the chamber brightly, just like electric lights. The entrance to the room was two big, looming sliding metal doors, and they stood in the center of the eastern wall. That was all there was to the east. Across from it, in front of the opposing western wall, was a _ginormous _white berth. It was very, very large, and just from the look of it, it seemed like it'd be enough to hold five full grown Cybertronian mechs.

_Wow. How big of a berth does he really need?! _Alexel thought to herself, amazement overflowing her systems. _That's...at least seven times my size!_

"Enjoying the view?"

"Hm?" she asked, directing her gaze toward the mech next to her.

"You seem to be taking interest in my berth. Is it that great?"

"It's rather big."

"I know."

"Is it really necessary?"

"Only such fine items can portray my wealth and holy status."

"I...I see."

"Yes."

Her eyes continued their trek around the interior of the room. On the northern wall was a fireplace, one that was big, of course, since it was used by robots. The fireplace had flames in it, flickering and sparking continuously. The fiery arms of red, yellow, and orange danced within the huge space, lively and flexible, as if in celebration. Alexel smiled to herself. If only she could be like those dancing flames. She sighed and scanned the remaining bits of the room—the southern wall. It was bare, really, except for a large painting of a waterfall and some cliffs. Nothing special, really. There was also a black, metal desk in front of the wall, piled with datapads and other unidentifiable things.

"Are you done observing my quarters?" Starscream asked her.

"Ah, yes, I am."

"Okay, then we shall begin."

"What?"

"I need to inform you on something about your change."

"My change?"

"Yes. Your transformation. There is another special add-on."

"What is it?"

"Will you be quiet first?" he snapped, and she quieted. "It is very relevant to your status as a Decepticon."

"Will you tell me?"

"Alright, alright. You have a new power..." She peered at him, eager to learn more. "Your new power...is that you can...transform into a human."

Her optics widened, and she stepped back, taken by surprise. Her shocked look made Starscream chuckle, and he smirked at her.

"Relax, it's not really transforming. You are simply activating a holoform."

"What's that?"

"It is basically the same thing as a human—the anatomy is the same, the body temperature would be no different, and your overall appearance would not differ with other human females'. All in all, you can create another form of yourself."

"Create...So does that mean that I actually turn _into _that holoform? Like, my body will morph into a human? On the spot?"

"You can say that, in a way. Rather, you can control that holoform. Your mind is in the holoform, as your physical form—your robot form will still be in shape, still visible. Do you understand?"

"No."

"So, your holoform is generated already, there already, but it is empty and frozen when you are not using it. You just need to will your mind to transfer into the body from you other form. Understand? The first time, you create your holoform. After that, your holoform itself is automatically stored in your subspace, and when you want to use it, release it from your subspace and transfer your mind into it. Your other body will freeze temporarily, turning off, and you will have full access of your holoform."

"What will happen to my robot form when I'm in my holoform?"

"It will stay where you left it, unmoving."

"...Alright. So...it will be okay if I just leave my robot form like that, right? I don't have to specially go into my room to activate my holoform so my robot form will be out of sight?"

"You can do that. It's better if you do that."

"Okay. But...why would I need to have a holoform?"

"You see, when your holoform is activated, your presence is shielded. That is, your robot energy, your spark, cannot be sensed, even by an Autobot. No one will know that you are Alexel when you are using your holoform. It is extremely useful."

"...Cool."

"Practice."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, unless you want to be in pain."

She sighed wearily, and he grinned at her. "Fine, very well, then."

Alexel closed her optics, and channeled her thoughts into another part of her brain, clearing her mind of everything except one goal: to successfully activate her holoform. Her mind became blank, thank Primus, and she willed herself, or forced herself, to use her holoform.

Before she knew it, she felt a warm energy, a soft pulse within her, and she felt different. Did she? Did she really succeed?

She opened her eyes slowly, and looked down at her body excitedly. She was shorter. And everything looked bigger around her. Her head snapped to look next to her at Starscream, and she saw a very large metal foot. Letting out a gasp, she cupped her mouth and peered upward, seeing his full robot self.

"No..._way._"

"It's reality, my dear."

"Do you have a mirror?!"

"Ah, for some reason, Sideways left one for me. Coincidentally, it's a compact mirror, suitable for you right now." He walked to his desk and swiftly picked up something from the surface. Bending down, he lowered his arm and held it before her—a small mirror. How in the world?

"How—?"

"I told you, it has nothing to do with me. It's Sideways. I have no idea what that fragger does. I found this, and it has to be his."

Sighing, she chuckled once and snapped open the cover, and there was the mirror. She observed herself carefully. Hm. Not bad.

She looked roughly around the age of nineteen or twenty, a bit young, but that was okay. At least she hoped it was. Her skin was whitish tan, and that probably would change after staying out in the sun for a while. Her bright, blue optics were replaced with a solid, icy, unnatural blue, and she noticed gray spots in her irises. How very unique. Her hair was blackish brown with a mix of white, blond, brown, and platinum highlights in it, and it gave her a sense of triumph. At least her holoform looked daring. She noticed that she had piercings, too! Both of her ears had triple piercings—silver barbells, and the cartilage was also pierced, holding a diamond stud. Nice. Her nose was small, curved and high, and her lips were slightly thin and pink, soft pink. She felt that there was not any of the gel that humans call lipgloss on her lips. Yet they were glossy and gleaming in appearance, like a nectarine's skin in the light.

Overall, she didn't think she looked bad.

And the 'Aeropostale' hoodie and the gray skinny jeans, along with black and white 'Vans' didn't look so bad on her either. But...Maybe a bit of extra changing would make it better, if not perfect.

Alexel smiled to herself and shut the small mirror, a look of glee spreading on her teenage face.

* * *

Words cannot describe what I feel right now. Maybe the thunderstorm description in the beginning of this chapter can describe it, kind of. That's how bad I feel. But don't worry, it has nothing to do with you guys. ;] It's not important.

Thanks to: Crossfire_1205, fairydustillusion, Grandiloquence, TransformersFreak01, Kaimaler, and many more. I love you guys, and I know that you people are the best things in my life. [:

I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating. School was a blast of (beep) and it was very tiring. Geometry is annoying. Seriously. Argh.

Love you! (:


End file.
